Kacey in America
by dreamerxox
Summary: Follows Kacey's time in America. How she deals with being away from home for the first time, how she deals with the mean and spiteful Elizabeth and how she deals with the attractive and charming Ryan. Follow Kacey as she tries to survive the ups and downs of the boxing academy she worked so very hard to get to.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey guys, so I've had this idea to do a fic about Kacey and her time in America. I hope you enjoy, and leave a review so I know what you guys think :) don't worry, I'm still carrying on with my other fic, 'love hurts'. My own characters have their mentions, so if you get a bit confused about who they are, just read my bio :D **

Kacey POV

The heat, it was unlike anything I've ever experienced. It hit me like a ton of bricks as soon as I got of the plane. The drive to the camp from the airport wasn't too long, well to be honest I don't know because I was too amazed by the sights of Miami. The taxi driver got my luggage out of the car and I thanked him, before wheeling my luggage away. I looked up at the camp, there was a big sign saying, _'Miami girls, boxing training camp.' _I felt a smile spread onto my face, I was finally here! I opened the door and tried to get all my bags through, but struggled slightly.

"Oh here, let me help you." A man, in his mid twenties, got up out of his seat behind the desk to help Kacey.

"Thanks." Kacey smiled.

"Can I have your name?" The man asked, in his American accent. Once he was seated again.

"Kacey Barry." Kacey replied, the man did some typing on the computer.

"Ah, okay Kacey, you're in room 26, on the second floor." He smiled.

"Okay, erm, do I need a key or anything?"

"No, that won't be necessary, you're roommate is already there." The man informed.

"Oh, okay, well thanks for your help sir." Kacey smiled politely.

"You're welcome Kacey, and please, call me Michael." Michael told her.

"See you around, Michael." Kacey called over her shoulder, heading for the lift.

Kacey POV

I got off on the second floor, I walked along the corridor looking for number 26. I finally found it and opened the door. There was a girl, already unpacking. She had red hair, she was quite tall, very pretty and she had various piercings on her ears.

"Hi, I'm Kacey, you must be my roommate?"

"Yeah, I'm Emma, nice to meet you Kacey." The first thing Kacey picked up on was her Manchester accent.

"You're from Manchester." Kacey stated.

"Yeah, why?" Emma asked, laughing nervously.

"Oh, it's just my mate back down in Scotland, Paisley, she's from Manchester too. You kind of remind me of her." Kacey explained.

"Oh," Emma laughed. "Wait, did you say Scotland? You're not Scottish!" Emma giggled.

"No," Kacey laughed too, already feeling comfortable with Emma. "I moved from Liverpool to Scotland."

"Oh, okay," Emma said. "Just give us a minute to finish unpacking then I'll help you." Emma smiled.

"Cheers." Kacey returned the smile.

"So, how old are ya?" Emma asked, continuing with her packing.

"Fifteen, soon to be sixteen." Kacey answered.

"Cool, I'm sixteen, nearly seventeen." Emma replied.

"Cool." Kacey smiled.

"So, Kace...can I call you Kace?"

"Yeah sure." Kacey laughed.

"So, Kace," Emma continued. "How long you been boxing?"

"Not too long, I'm here to improve my skills and stuff."

"Really? Cos I'm here because my parents wanted to get rid of me." Emma said, her expression changing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kacey replied sadly.

"Only joking! Yeah, I'm here for the same reason as you mainly, and to meet some really cool girls and I've already met one." Emma winked at Kacey.

"Aww, thanks."

"Why did you take up boxing then?" Emma asked.

"To help control my anger," Kacey admitted. "What about you?"

"Well, they had this sports activities day at my school. These people from a local boxing club came and I really enjoyed it. That's when I knew it were something I wanted to do." Emma answered, smiling.

"Do you're mates support ya?"

"Yeah, they love the idea of having a best mate who can box." Emma said, Kacey couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not, she smiled anyway.

"Same here."

"Right, that's me done. Let's get you unpacked." Emma smiled, moving to the where Kacey's luggage was.

"You ever been to the states before?" Kacey asked while folding some of her clothes.

"Yeah, been a couple of times, first time in Miami though."

"Well, I've never been. So when I got off the plane, I thought I was in the Sahara desert or something!" Kacey exclaimed, causing Emma to laugh.

"You'll get used to it, besides, you're gonna be here for three months anyways!" Just then, there was a knock on their door.

"Come in!" Emma called.

"Hey girls, settling in well?" A man, very muscular, who must have been in his early thirties, entered the room.

"Yeah." Kacey smiled, still not sure of who the American man was.

"Good. Right girls, I'm coach Matthews. I'm head coach here, along with my other colleagues. I'm here to push you to the best of your ability, I'm a no bullshit kind of guy." Kacey was shocked that the coach would use strong language, but she liked him so far anyway.

"Nice to meet you coach." Emma smiled.

"You too, so what's your names?"

"I'm Emma, and this is Kacey." Emma introduced.

"Hi." Kacey smiled, shaking his hand.

"Emma and Kacey, welcome to the Miami girls boxing training camp. Listen, I know what girls are like, so there's a little get together tonight, a chance to get to know everyone. Come along, it'll be fun." Coach Matthews suggested.

"Yeah okay." Kacey nodded.

"I'll leave you guys to finish packing, nice meeting you."

"You too." Emma smiled, coach Matthews exited the room.

"He seems nice." Kacey smiled, getting back to unpacking.

"Yeah, but I've got my eye on Michael downstairs. He's quite fit, ain't he?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"Omg, no! He's too old for ya! Even if he is a little fit." Kacey replied, saying the last bit more quietly.

"I hope he's at the party tonight!" Emma said excitedly.

"It's a little get together, remember?" Kacey laughed.

"Yeah, and me and Michael are gonna get together." Emma played on the words.

"You are something else!" Kacey laughed, chucking a pillow at her.

Kacey POV

Emma was really nice and easy to get on with. I was so worried about making friends here, but so far, it's proving easy. I couldn't wait to see what Miami holds for me.

**Authors note: Chapter one complete :D sorry that it's so short, I just really wanted to get it up. Please leave a review so I know if I should continue, thank you xxxx **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update! I just didn't have many ideas and I wasn't really sure if I was going to continue this story. I'm still not sure but for now, here's an update :)**

* * *

"Hey, mum." Kacey spoke through the landline.

"Hey, baby, are you okay?" Carol asked, happy at hearing her daughters voice.

"Yeah, mum I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good, what's the time there in Miami?"

"Six pm, what's the time in Scotland ?"

"Eleven pm." Carol answered.

"Oh, sorry, you're not tired are ya?" Kacey asked.

"No, no don't be silly. I would stay up until flaming four in the morning if that meant I could talk to you."

"Aww, that's sweet." Kacey smiled to herself.

"You talking to your boyfriend?" Emma asked as she walked up behind Kacey, startling her slightly.

"Who's that?" Carol questioned.

"Oh, that's my roommate Emma, she has a funny sense of humour." Kacey rolled her eyes.

"She's not mean to you, is she Kacey?"

"What? No mum, she's lovely, she's just like Paisley." Kacey reassured.

"Okay, good." Carol answered before yawning.

"Mum, you should get to bed, you're obviously tired." Kacey advised.

"No, I'm fine." Carol insisted.

"Mum, honestly, we can talk again tomorrow. Also, there's this little party thing tonight and I've got to get ready."

"Okay." Carol sighed.

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you."

"I love you more, bye baby." Kacey hung up the phone, already missing her mum now that she'd spoken to her.

"Right, shall we get ready?" Kacey asked, turning and putting a smile onto her face.

"It'll get easier you know," Emma comforted , seeing between Kacey's fake smile. "It's the first night, everyone misses their families the most then."

"I've never been away from home before." Kacey admitted quietly.

"Hey, turn that frown upside down. We have a party to get to!" Emma put her arm around Kacey and they walked back to their room.

Kacey POV

The first part of the get together was boring. There was a presentation of what we would be doing the next three months. And then all the staff members introduced their selfs. Once they were finished we got given the all clear to go and mingle. Emma and I got up, when suddenly a girl popped up in our faces.

"Hiya." The girl said cheerily.

"Um, hi." Kacey smiled nervously, taken aback by the cheeriness of this girl.

"My name is Maddie, what's you guy's names?"

"I'm Kacey." Kacey smiled.

"I'm not telling you my name cos you're freaking me out." Emma spoke, Kacey turned around and glared at her.

"Sorry, she's called Emma." Kacey replied.

"Nice to meet you both," Maddie's geordie accent was obvious without Kacey having to ask where she was from. "Come over here, come and meet my roommate." Maddie grabbed Kacey's hand pulling her towards a girl with blonde hair.

"Becky, this is Kacey and Emma," Maddie introduced. "Becky's from America." Maddie pointed out.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Kacey shook her hand.

"You too." Becky smiled.

"So you're from America?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, New York." Becky smiled.

"No way! New York looks so cool!" Emma exclaimed.

"Not as cool as your hair!" Becky laughed, fiddling with a strand of Emma's red hair.

"So, how old are you's?" Maddie asked.

"I'm fifteen." Kacey said.

"Same!" Becky laughed.

"I'm sixteen." Emma announced.

"I'm fourteen." Maddie smiled.

"Aww, the youngster of the group." Kacey giggled.

"Who said she's in the group?!" Emma hissed.

"Em, chill, don't be so mean." Kacey warned. Becky looked around the room, she spotted a girl sitting down in a chair, looking isolated.

"Hey, shall we go and talk to her?" Becky pointed to the girl.

"Yeah, she looks a bit lonely." Maddie agreed.

"Hey." Emma smiled once they approached the girl.

"Hi." The girl said quietly.

"What's your name?" Kacey asked.

"Chloé." She said more loudly and they picked up on her French accent.

"Hey, we're Becky, Maddie, Kacey and Emma." Becky introduced all the girls.

"Nice to meet you all." Chloé smiled, her french accent making her sound really polite.

"Can I just say, you're french accent is to die for." Emma complemented.

"Thank you, your red hair is very nice too."

"I get that a lot." Emma smiled, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"What you doing here all by yourself?" Kacey asked gently.

"I'm really shy, I find it hard to make friends." Chloé admitted.

"Well, you have us now, was that so hard?" Kacey smiled softly.

"Thanks guys." Chloé smiled gratefully. The group stood up and started talking about what they were looking forward to doing when someone interrupted their conversation.

"You're in my way." A girl, with chocolate brown hair and a figure of a model, was stood with her hand on her hip and three other girls were stood behind her doing the same thing.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked, glaring at the girls. The girl sighed dramatically.

"Are you deaf? You're in my way, move." The girl sounded very posh, she must have been from a posh area in London.

"And are you blind? Why don't you walk around us sunshine?" Kacey spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Leave them Elizabeth, they're not worth it." One of the girls spoke from behind her. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and pushed through the girls and all Elizabeth's puppy dogs followed her.

"Bitch." Emma muttered.

"Well, dunno if it's just me but I feel as though we just entered mean girls." Becky joked.

"Yeah I know right. But, that Elizabeth chick, she's hotter than Lindsay Lohan so..." Emma smirked and the group burst out laughing.

"You are something else, have you got eyes for everyone?" Kacey asked.

"No, posh bitch face isn't my type. My type is Michael, oh and he's over there." Emma straightened her clothes before walking over to him.

"So basically Emma is the type of person you would think is drunk, even though she's not?" Becky inquired.

"Yep, that's Emma for you." Kacey replied.

Kacey POV

I was so knackered, I practically crawled into bed. It felt like I had only had five minutes of sleep before Coach Matthews came barging in our room at six in the morning.

"Girls, get up." Ordered Coach Matthews.

"I'm so tired." Kacey moaned.

"Shouldn't we have locks on our doors, I mean, I could have been naked." Emma suggested.

"Well I knocked, I didn't get an answer. Anyway girls, you have to get up for your morning run." Coach Matthews explained.

"Morning run?" Emma whined.

"Yes, come on, I'm gonna make you guys go for your run, then you can have breakfast then I may make you go back on another run just to burn it off." Coach Matthews grinned.

"How about, you let us sleep and we don't go running at all?!" Emma smiled sarcastically before pulling the covers back over her.

"Girls, you have fifteen minutes to get ready." Coach Matthews walked out of the room.

"Shit." Kacey muttered before hopping out of her bed and walking through to the bathroom.

"I'm not moving." Emma mumbled, her face buried in her pillow.

Kacey POV

I got in the shower and tried to be really quick and then got out. I put on my running stuff and tied my hair back.

"Em, seriously, you need to get up." Kacey laughed.

"Woah, you got ready quickly!" exclaimed Emma, slightly disappointed as she wanted more time in bed.

"Yeah, well when you live in my house you get used to getting ready super quickly." Kacey replied.

"Fine I'm getting up." Emma grumbled, dragging herself out of her bed.

Emma POV

I wasn't used to getting up so early and I'm definitely not a morning person. I didn't have time to wash my hair so I pinned it up in a bun so it didn't get too wet. I got dressed into my running leggings and put on a vest top. When I walked back through to our room, Kacey was looking through the window.

"What you looking at?" Emma inquired.

"There's this boy camp." Kacey turned around to face Emma and revealed she had binoculars in her hand.

"You brought binoculars?" Emma laughed taking them from Kacey's hand.

"What you laughing at?" Kacey giggled. "Anyway, look, there's a boy camp over there." Emma looked through the binoculars to where Kacey was pointing.

"Oh yeah, it's basically the same as ours apart from the fact that there's is filled with boys." Emma handed Kacey back her binoculars and sat down on the bed to put on her shoes.

"Oh, okay." Kacey smiled and put on her shoes too.

* * *

"This is complete torture." Emma exclaimed, as she ran, at the back of the group.

"It's not that bad." Kacey reasoned, she'd stayed with Emma at the back so she wasn't alone.

"Was he being serious when he said he would make us run again to burn off our breakfast?" Becky asked, slowing down so she was at the same speed as Kacey and Emma.

"Probably." Kacey laughed.

"Hey, who are all of them?" Becky nodded her head in the direction of a group of boys.

"Oi sexy!" One of the boys called, directing it to Emma who stuck her middle finger up at him.

"Gross," Muttered Emma. "They're from the boys training camp." Emma explained.

"At least we won't have to mix with any of them." Becky smiled.

Kacey POV

One of the boys was starting at me, he smiled at me and I smiled back nervously. What was so interesting about me that this boy was starting at me like his life depended on it? I broke away from his stare and focused back on finishing this run.

"Yeah," Kacey agreed. "They all seem creepy and annoying." Although that wasn't what Kacey was really thinking.

* * *

**Authors note: Please review and let me know if you liked it, thanks xxxx **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Authors note: thanks guys, for your reviews, they've inspired me to continue writing this fic. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Kacey, do you think you can tell me your exact hair colour?" Maddie asked.

"My exact hair colour?" Kacey asked, confused slightly.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about dying my hair your colour." Maddie answered.

"Why my hair, what about Emma's? It's more exciting than mine." Kacey commented. The two girls were sat on the gym floor, the girls from the academy were currently being taught skills on how to improve their footwork. The coaches were teaching them in small groups and Maddie and Kacey had already had their turn.

"Hey guys." Becky came over to them, finished too.

"Hey, Maddie was just telling me she wants to dye her hair my colour." Kacey replied.

"Madds, where were you thinking of getting the hair dye from?" Becky inquired, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, I didn't think about that." Maddie said, staring into space. Kacey and Becky both rolled their eyes.

"Hey, my main bitches." Emma smiled, walking over to them, Chloé in tow.

"I just wanna take a shower!" Becky complained.

"Um guys, girls don't sweat, they glow." Maddie pointed out, causing the girls to laugh.

"How pathetic are they." Elizabeth muttered to her group of girls, glaring at Kacey and her friends.

"Um Elizabeth, can you fix your face please? I had a nightmare last night and that's the face I saw." Emma shot back, causing her group of friends to laugh and a couple of the other girls who were nearby. Elizabeth looked as if she was going to cry and got up, quickly walking out of the gym. Two of her girls followed quickly behind her.

"Right girls, great job," Coach Smith, another coach, praised the girls. "Where did Elizabeth and the other two go?" He asked in his American accent, pointing to the spot where Elizabeth previously was.

"Oh, she went to fix her face." Emma answered, all the girls, minus Elizabeth's group, giggled.

"Well, when you see her, you tell her that she can fix her makeup any time, just not in my class. Right ladies, lunchtime now, feel free to clean yourselves up too." Coach Smith smiled before dismissing his class.

Kacey POV

We all went and had lunch, then we went back to our rooms to have a shower and clean up. The girls came back to mine and Emma's room, before we would be called back to training.

"Hey, you didn't say you could see the boys camp from your window." Chloé pointed out.

"What's the point, they're not important are they?" Kacey shrugged.

"Why was that boy staring you out like that yesterday, Kace?" Becky asked.

"What?" Kacey asked, trying to sound clueless.

"On our morning run, when we passed their camp, this guy was staring at you like you were the most fascinating thing on earth. Don't even try to deny it missy, I was running right next to you!"

"He was probably starting at you Bex, I mean, what's so fascinating about me?" Kacey let out a laugh.

"Nice insult, Em." Maddie finally spoke up.

"Huh?" Emma asked confused.

"In the gym, with Elizabeth. That was too funny." Maddie laughed.

"Yeah, God I hate her, honestly girls, if she says or does anything to ya, tell me and I'll knock her teeth down her throat." Emma warned.

"Cheers Em." Kacey smiled.

"You're quite violent aren't you, Emma." Commented Chloé.

"Too right I am. Wanna know a secret guys?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, alright." Kacey spoke.

"Do you know why my hair is red?"

"Cos you dyed it." Maddie answered and Emma shot her a death glare before continuing.

"Cos it's blood. Blood from all the people I've killed that have pissed me off." Emma answered, her voice low. Maddie and Chloé seemed to buy it. Kacey rolled her eyes.

"Oh Em, I'm so scared now!" Kacey said sarcastically.

"What, it's true!" Insisted Emma. For a sixteen year old, she wasn't very mature thought Kacey. There was a knock on the door then.

"Come in!" Kacey called.

"Right girls, lunch is over, head over to gym two, you'll be practising your defensive actions now." Coach Matthews informed.

"Are you taking us?" Becky asked.

"No, Coach Robbins will be taking it. She's really friendly and it's good for you girls to have a female figure to turn to as well."

Kacey POV

We did our training for the rest of the afternoon before being told that we had the evening off. We all went and hung out in Maddie and Becky's room.

"Why do you think they let us have the evening off?" Becky wondered.

"Dunno, probably because we've been working so hard." Emma suggested.

"It's been two days though." Becky pointed out.

"So? we've still had to go through hell." Emma answered.

"Lets just enjoy it while we can." Kacey spoke up.

"Hey, why don't I paint you guy's nails?" Becky offered.

"Yeah, okay." Smiled Chloé.

"Let me just head back to my room and get my nail polish." Becky smiled before leaving the room.

"So guys, are you's a fan of footie?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, totally!" Kacey exclaimed.

"Meh, a little bit." Emma answered.

"I don't like it." Chloé admitted.

"Em and Kace, do you support your home teams? Like I support Newcastle, do you support Liverpool Kace? And do you support Manchester United or city, Em?" Maddie asked.

"No, I actually support Manchester United." Kacey admitted.

"And I support Liverpool." Emma answered, Kacey and Emma both laughed.

"Well, I say, aren't you's two a pair of disloyal bitches?!" Maddie said purposely melodramatic.

"Sorry Madds." Kacey laughed.

Becky POV

As I was walking back from my room with the nail polish, I heard the coaches coming up the stairs and talking. I went around the corner and eavesdropped their conversation.

"I'm telling you, the girls aren't going to be happy." Came the voice Becky recognised to be Coach Matthews.

"So what do you expect we do, Charlie?" Michael asked.

"Hmm, Coach Matthews is called Charlie." Becky said out loud.

"It's not our problem." Charlie answered. Becky walked out from the corner and made it look like she was just walking their way.

"Hey coach, Michael." Becky smiled innocently.

"Hey, Bex, where you heading?" Michael asked.

"Kacey and Emma's. I'm gonna work my nail painting skills." Becky replied.

"Well, I'm afraid that's gonna have to go on hold. We're rounding up all the girls to take them to the hall. We have an emergency meeting." Coach Matthews informed.

"Is everything alright?" Becky asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, just go tell the others." Instructed Charlie.

Kacey POV

Becky had been gone for longer than we expected and Maddie was hounding us with loads of questions and I could tell that Emma was losing her patience. I tried to change the subject.

"Where the bloody hell is Bex?" Kacey asked.

"Maybe she got into a fight with Elizabeth." Chloé suggested.

"That doesn't seem like Becky." Kacey giggled.

"Guys," Becky burst back into the room.

"There you are!" Exclaimed Maddie.

"Guys, stick some shoes on or something. We have some sort of emergency meeting in the main hall." Becky explained the situation.

"Meeting? What for?" Kacey inquired.

"Dunno." Becky answered.

Kacey POV

We took the elevator, oh my, I'm turning so American! Anyway, we took the _lift _downstairs to the main hall. We entered the room but the boys we saw from the morning run were in there. And the guy who was looking at me was there too.

"What the hell? Why are they here?" Becky asked, annoyed.

"Girls, come in, take a seat," Coach Matthews told all the girls from the camp to take a seat. "Now, I know you're all probably wondering why all the boys are here."

"Too right we are." Emma mumbled.

"Unfortunately, the boys academy have been faced with some problems. There's been a leak and their gym is all jacked up basically." Coach Matthews explained. Emma shot her hand up.

"Yeah, Emma?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sure they have more than one gym. So what's the problem?" Emma asked confidently.

"There's too many of the boys to fit in one gym. We split you girls into two groups or more. That's exactly what they do at the boys camp." Charlie answered.

"So, what are you saying then?" Some girl who Kacey didn't know asked.

"Until the problem is fixed, the boys will be doing some of their training here." Most of the girls rolled their eyes or moaned.

"This can't be happening." Kacey exclaimed.

"Believe it babe." Emma said.

"Obviously we know that we are gonna be a bit tight on space. But we will figure something out. In the meantime, in order to break the ice, girls, go mingle with the boys." Coach Matthews instructed. The girls reluctantly got up.

"I did not sign up for this." Maddie complained.

"Exactly, this sucks." Becky agreed.

"I'm gonna go and get a drink, I'll be back in a minute." Kacey excused herself and walked over to the table where the food and drinks were.

"Hello." A male voice came from behind her.

"Um, hi." Kacey turned around and saw it was the guy who was staring at her. He held out his hand, in order for Kacey to shake it. She did.

"I know you!" Exclaimed the boy.

"Uh, no you don't." Kacey took her hand out of his grip.

"Remember yesterday? When you were running and I was starting at you?"

"That doesn't mean you know me." Kacey replied. The boy smiled, revealing his white teeth. The boy was very attractive and had brown hair that was curly at the ends. He had a boyish charm about him. He was American too.

"It was a joke." He answered.

"I knew that." Kacey retorted, smiling a little.

"What's your name princess?"

"Kacey, and don't call me that. What's yours?"

"Ryan, nice to meet you Kacey." Ryan smiled.

"You too." Kacey took a sip of her drink.

"Liverpool, right?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kacey asked surprised.

"I just knew, I love your accent." Ryan complimented.

"Really? You can understand me?" Kacey asked jokingly. Ryan let out a laugh, even his laugh made Kacey's heartbeat faster.

"You're funny." Stated Ryan.

"Cheers, so where in America are you from?"

"Omg, how did you know I was from America?!" Ryan asked sarcastically.

"Just a wild guess." Kacey replied, also sarcastically.

"California." Ryan replied.

"Nice." Kacey smiled.

"Um, do you wanna invite your friends over or are you gonna tell them to piss off?" Ryan asked, looking over at Emma and the rest of them who were staring at the pair in amusement.

"Sorry about them," Kacey apologised. "Go away!" Kacey mouthed to her friends before they walked away smirking at her.

"Now, where were we?" Kacey smirked, turning her attention back to Ryan.

"Here." Ryan put his hand on Kacey's cheek and kissed her on the lips softly. Kacey pulled away and ran off. Emma saw her run off and went after her.

"Kacey, wait up!" Emma called.

* * *

**Authors note: I hope you enjoyed, this chapter was a little longer so I guess that's a good thing...right? Haha, anyway, please review and tell me what you think xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Authors note: As always, thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but oh well! Enjoy chapter 4 xxx**

* * *

"Kace, are you okay?" Becky asked, the next morning. The girls were sat on Emma's bed, they were getting ready for their morning run.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Kacey asked.

"Em said you ran off yesterday." Becky replied.

"Yeah, so?"

"Kace, I chased after ya, but you wouldn't tell me what was wrong." Emma spoke up, the rest of the girls looked at Kacey waiting for an answer. She shifted uncomfortably.

"What is this an intervention or something?" Kacey forced a laugh.

"We were just worried." Maddie said.

"Well don't, cos I don't want to talk about it, so don't bring it up okay?" Kacey put on her shoes. "Right, let's go." She smiled.

Ryan POV

They made the girls and boys do a separate run so I didn't get the chance to speak to Kacey. Luckily we were in the same gym group so I seized this as an opportunity to talk to her about her running off yesterday.

"Hey princess." Ryan said, walking up to Kacey. She just rolled her eyes in a pissed off manner and walked away from him.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth, Ryan right?" Elizabeth walked up to Ryan, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Ryan didn't even look at her, too busy focused on Kacey.

"Yeah, hi. Excuse me." Ryan walked away, making his way to Kacey. He grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Ryan asked, unsure of what he'd done wrong.

"Nothing, just leave me alone, you're acting as if we're married or something." Kacey spat, yanking her arm out of his grip.

Emma POV

Kace was acting really weird. Yesterday she ran off, I ran after her and I caught up with her and she was crying. I asked her what was wrong, she wouldn't tell me though no matter how many times I asked. Maybe it was that Ryan? Then today, she was just dismissing everything. We all came back to our room for our break. We were all joking around but Kace was being quiet.

"Kacey, we're your mates, just tell us what's wrong." Emma pleaded. Kacey must have really wanted to get it off her chest so it didn't take much persuasion for her to say what was wrong.

"yesterday, Ryan kissed me." Kacey sighed.

"Kissed you?! Omg, and we missed this?!" Emma exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait, so why are you all moody about it?" Maddie asked.

"Because, I didn't want him to kiss me." Kacey answered.

"I don't get it." Emma spoke.

"Look, I came here to focus on something that I really love, not to let some self-centred boy mess with my head. And anyway, how would it work? Would we just gonna shack up then never contact each other again after camp is finished?" Kacey asked, talking directly to Emma.

"Kacey has a point. You guys are losing sight of the real reason we all came here." Chloé spoke.

"Exactly, thank you Chlo." Kacey smiled gratefully.

"God, you's are so boring." Emma whined.

Kacey POV

After break, we went back to the gym to learn more about body movement. I made sure I stayed away from Ryan. I don't know how to explain it, I'm glad he kissed me because he's totally fit but I didn't come to America for a relationship. I saw Emma and him talking on the other side of the gym.

"What's wrong with Kacey?" Ryan asked Emma.

"Nothing, she's just being a girl." Emma replied.

"What?" Ryan asked, confused.

"She's acting as if she didn't like the kiss and that you're some sort of jerk but deep down she actually really enjoyed the kiss. You probably just scared her off a little by making a move, I guess it's a defensive wall she puts up." Emma explained, smiling at Ryan.

"Wow, what are you, a therapist?" Ryan joked.

"Like I said, she's just being a girl." Emma answered.

"I'm gonna go talk to her, let her know that I'm willing to go at her pace." Ryan smiled, before walking over to Kacey.

"I can see what you're doing." Hissed Elizabeth, strutting over to Emma.

"Oh, please enlighten me." Emma replied back, purposely putting on a posh voice to mock Elizabeth.

"You like Ryan, don't you?" Elizabeth questioned, demanding to know why Ryan wasn't the slightest bit interested in her.

"Please," Emma scoffed, rolling her eyes at Elizabeth. "Ryan and I are just friends."

"Then, you're trying to set Kacey and Ryan up together." Elizabeth stated, not wanting to leave the situation alone.

"No I'm not. Elizabeth are you feeling alright? You seem to be coming out with more bullshit than usual." Emma smiled sweetly, making Elizabeth angry.

"I really don't like you." Elizabeth said, gritting her teeth.

"Same here bitch. Oh, and some advice, trim your hair, you have split ends." Emma blew a kiss at Elizabeth before strutting off. Elizabeth felt her face flush red before she stormed back to her friends. Meanwhile, Ryan was talking to Kacey.

"Hey, Kacey." Ryan said, smiling with his teeth.

"What happened to princess?" Kacey rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm coming to apologise. I didn't mean to scare you off or anything, I just thought we were on like a roll." Ryan replied, smiling at the end. Kacey loved Ryan's smile so she found herself smiling too.

"A roll?" Kacey smirked.

"Just know, I'll take things at your pace. Okay?"

"Okay." Kacey nodded.

"You're friend Emma seems to get you pretty well." Ryan commented.

"What did she say?" Kacey arched her eyebrow.

"Nothing bad, don't worry. She just made me realise that you probably really liked our kiss." Ryan smirked teasingly.

"Shut up!" Kacey playfully shoved him backwards.

"Right, can all the boys come over to me, please?" Coach Smith ordered.

"Looks like your being called away." Kacey smiled.

"See you around princess." Ryan smirked before walking off.

Kacey POV

Okay, what's happening?! My heart is beating so fast and I melt inside every time Ryan flashes a smile. I know he calls me princess as a joke, but it seems so special when he says it. Get a grip Kacey, you're not going to fall for this Ryan. I was so relieved when Coach Matthews said we had a fifteen minute break as the coaches needed to sort something out, I just needed some fresh air. I used this as an opportunity to phone Paisley, it was eleven o'clock am here, so it would be four o'clock pm there. I used the landline.

"Hello?" Paisley answered, unsure of who was on the other end as on her phone it had come up as _international caller_.

"Hey girl." Kacey said in a fake American accent.

"Omg, Kace! How are you babe?!" Paisley asked excitedly.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Great now you've called." Paisley responded.

"Is school boring without me?"

"Yeah, I need my partner in crime!" Paisley laughed and Kacey giggled too.

"Does the school miss me?"

"No, not really, it's kind of like _'Kacey who?' _now." Paisley teased.

"Oh be quiet." Kacey retorted.

"I'm kidding."

"Any drama?" Kacey inquired.

"Not really. Oh, well, there's this new girl who's started. Gabriella Wark, God Kace, she's so far up herself! She's this posh bitch who gets away with murder, and on her first day she stripped for this new teacher, Mr Reid!"

"Why do I always miss the good stuff!" Kacey whined.

"Tell me about it! She just walks around acting as if she's better than everyone."

"Hmm, that sounds just like this girl at the camp called Elizabeth. Hey, maybe they're sisters!" Kacey joked.

"Nah, I doubt it. Rumour has it that Gabby's sister died in a car crash and it was Gabriella's fault." Paisley whispered as if she was gossiping to Kacey face to face.

"Shit," Kacey felt a pang of sympathy for Gabriella. "Guess that's why she acts like a bitch then." Kacey shrugged.

"Yeah. Listen Kace, when you get back, you have to promise to knock her out for me." Paisley said seriously.

"I promise." Kacey laughed.

"Right, anyway, enough about me, what's going on with you?!"

"Nothing really, I'm just really enjoying the weather." Kacey answered.

"Are the coaches fit?" Paisley questioned.

"_Really _fit." Kacey answered, causing Paisley to giggle.

"What about the boys?"

"What about them?" Kacey asked, trying to sound clueless but her voice went slightly high pitched and Paisley noticed.

"Omg, what's his name then?" Paisley asked, knowing Kacey too well.

"Ryan." Kacey answered.

"Ooh, Ryan," Paisley said it as if she was inspecting the name. "Tell me more about this Ryan."

"He's Californian. He has brown hair that curls perfectly at the ends, he is super attractive and has the most amazing smile." Kacey felt herself blush as she thought about him.

"Does he like you too?" Paisley asked once she'd processed the information.

"He kind of kissed me." Kacey said slowly, half expecting the squeal that came out of Paisley's mouth.

"No way! Kace, you have to get with him!"

"It's not that easy, I don't even know him, he could be leading us on. You know I don't wanna get hurt."

"Yeah, I know. You just be careful then, okay?"

"Okay." Kacey smiled.

"So, what you doing at the moment?" Paisley questioned.

"We have a fifteen minute break, that I've spent talking to you, so thank you." Kacey said sarcastically.

"I'm worth it," Paisley replied cheekily. There was the sound of Paisley's name being called and Paisley answering back. "Sorry babe, mums just called us down for dinner."

"Oh, okay." Kacey said sadly.

"We'll speak soon, yeah?"

"I miss you Pais." Kacey said after a while.

"I miss you too." Paisley answered.

"I love you." Kacey spoke, more cheerily this time.

"I love you too." Paisley replied.

"Alright, say hi to the family for me." Kacey instructed.

"Yeah, okay. Speak soon." Paisley hung up the phone.

* * *

Kacey POV

In the afternoon, we had team building exercises and the girls and boys were all in mixed teams. On my team there was: Becky, Ryan (yay!), Elizabeth (yuck!), and a couple of others who's names I was yet to learn. The aim of the game was to try and get one of your team members over this moderately tall wall. The coaches gave us two minutes in our teams to decide on a plan.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Becky turned to her teammates.

"Well, obviously, whoever we choose is gonna have to picked up to get over the wall. Therefore I think we should pick Kace, I mean, she's the smallest." Ryan suggested.

"Wait," Elizabeth suddenly had an interest on what was happening. "What does being the smallest have to do with anything?" Elizabeth asked, her posh voice sending a shiver down Kacey's neck.

"She's most likely the lightest." Becky replied, rolling her eyes at Elizabeth.

"Bit rude to the rest of us, isn't it?" Elizabeth arched her eyebrow, deliberately trying to cause an argument.

"Could you just stop trying to cause shit for like two seconds?!" Kacey hissed in annoyance. Elizabeth took a step back.

"You guys see that right? She's very aggressive." Elizabeth looked at her other teammates.

"Hey, don't listen to her," Ryan whispered to Kacey, putting his arm around her. Elizabeth mentally swore, she'd made Ryan and Kacey closer together. Becky looked smugly at Elizabeth. "Right, so that's settled then? We're gonna try get Kacey over the wall?" Ryan asked his fellow members.

"Yeah." They all murmured in agreement, except Elizabeth.

"Right, teams, times up!" Coach Robbins called. "Okay, so has everyone nominated their teammate?" Coach Robbins asked. The girls and boys either nodded or said yes. "Great, okay two teams at a time, um, Kace your team and Em your team." The two teams walked forward.

"Good luck." Emma smiled at Kacey.

"Thanks, I've got posh bitch so I'm gonna need it!" Kacey exclaimed quietly and the two girls giggled.

"Right teams, ready? Okay, on your marks, get set, go!" Both teams rushed forward, lunging at the wall. Kacey's group's tactic was to lift her up first then push her up onto the wall so she could get her leg over.

Ryan, being one of the strongest, had the task of pushing Kacey up. He thought it was funny to use her bum as a way to help get her up, pushing on her backside and then he decided to squeeze it. Kacey tensed at the touch.

"Ryan, I swear to God, stop!" Kacey hissed as quietly as she could.

"What? It's the heaviest part of you, I'm trying to help here!" Ryan replied innocently. Kacey was relieved when she could finally get her leg over and jump down the other side. Her team one, as Emma was second to get down off the wall.

"Okay, well done Kacey's team! And your prize is...A Miami tee shirt!" Coach Robbins handed the team their own tee shirts.

"Thanks Coach." Kacey smiled.

"You're welcome sweetie." Coach Robbins smiled back.

"So, did you have fun up there?" Ryan asked with a smirk.

"You're such a prat!" Kacey declared, playfully hitting him with her newly given tee shirt.

"Is that English for sexy asshole?" Ryan asked, raising his eyebrow and smiling a cheeky grin.

"Am I cursed? Like, you watching me on that run, the boys camp having a leak, and now having to work with you?" Kacey asked after a while, smiling at him.

"Cursed? No, I wouldn't say cursed, I would say...blessed." Ryan winked at Kacey before walking off.

* * *

**Authors note: okay, so this chapter was rubbish, I had no idea what to write! I know where I want to go with Ryan and Kacey, but if you guys have any ideas about what could cause some funny drama at the camp, please review and tell me, or message me :) anyways, hope you enjoyed :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hiya guys, thanks very much for all your reviews! But, in response to one in particular, Autograss Girl Racer T18, I will not be making Kacey, or Nikki for that matter, have sexual feelings for each other. I have no problem whatsoever putting Nikki in the story slightly, but it will be in a NON ROMANTIC Way. Thank you anyway for your review but that's an idea I will not be using. This is my story, and I will only put ideas in that I believe are relevant. And quite frankly, the story is called, **_'Kacey in America.' _**not **_'Kacey in America to think about Nikki 24/7' _**Anyway, most people liked the idea of Ryan and Kacey and I know where I want to go with them. I hope I've made it clear that Nikki and Kacey, ain't ever gonna happen, well, not in my stories! OKAY, enough of my ramblings...enjoy this update :)**

* * *

Kacey POV

It had been five days since I'd started at the camp. They let us have the weekend off. Coach Matthews said that it was a treat seeing as it was our first week but this was the only time they'd let us do it. They even let us go to the nearby shopping centre! It felt so good to get out of the camp, and to be away from Ryan and his constant flirting. Becky, Maddie, Chloé Emma and I all sat down in this really cool coffee shop. Good thing Em is like me, and is not the biggest fan of shopping.

"My feet proper hurt!" Emma complained.

"I know right, this is torture!" Kacey exclaimed.

"Oh shush you guys, would you rather be training? Sweating like a pig? Huh?" Becky asked the two girls who both rolled their eyes.

"Girls don't sweat, they glow." Maddie pointed out, again.

"I can't wait for the day when that's not funny anymore, oh wait, that's today!" Emma snarled.

"Ignore her Madds, she's just cranky because she's away from Michael." Kacey replied causing Emma to stick her middle finger up at Kacey.

"I think you can do better than Michael." Chloé spoke up, she had a tendency to sit their quietly while the group talked.

"What you trying to say about my Michael?!" Emma arched her eyebrow.

"What I mean is, don't you want to date someone who's your age?" Chloé asked, becoming more confident.

"Do boys my age look like Michael?" Emma added.

"He's not even one of the coaches though, he works in the office." Pointed out Becky.

"So? I'm just gonna have to find ways to get his attention. And I mean, he can't be that much older than me. I'm sixteen, he must be...twenty maximum."

"Emma, what would your mum say if you came home and said, _'By the way Mum, I hooked up with the secretary, he's twenty.'_?" Kacey asked.

"Well, what would your Mum say if you told her you hooked up with hot Ryan?" Emma smirked.

"Nothing, because that's never going to happen." Kacey replied.

"You don't even like him a little bit?" Becky inquired.

"Nope." Kacey lied, in fact, she liked him more than just, _'a little bit.' _

"Wait, so is his nickname hot Ryan?" Maddie questioned.

"Yes! I mean Kace, if you really really don't like him, I'll have him." Emma said seriously.

"He has a six pack too." Becky pointed out.

"How do you know that?" Kacey asked suspiciously.

"I was walking to your room this morning, and Ryan was casually walking around the corridor with just his shorts on, no top. He was walking past yours and Emma's room so many times, probably waiting for you to walk out of your room." Becky explained.

"Yeah right." Kacey answered, though she liked the image that popped up in her head of Ryan shirtless.

"He obviously really likes ya Kace, he's bloody kissed ya!" Emma exclaimed.

"And Bex told us about what happened on the climbing wall too." Maddie spoke.

"Yeah, he was totally groping your bum!" Becky added.

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore! Seriously, the sooner the boys camp sort out their leakage problem, the better." Kacey rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay, we'll stop. Anyway, what's Elizabeth's deal with Ryan?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, I mean, she tries anything to get his attention." Maddie said.

"News flash, Elizabeth's a slut." Emma answered and the girls laughed.

"I just wish we could find something out, then use it against her." Maddie sighed.

"Wait, Madds you've actually said something useful for once!" Emma exclaimed excitedly. "Chloé, are you up for playing the lead in my plan?" Emma smirked.

"Nope, no way." Chloé dismissed the idea.

"Oh, come on Chlo!" Emma persisted.

"Well, what do you want her to do?" Kacey inquired.

"Chloé could pretend to no longer want to be our friend, then go and side with Elizabeth to find out all her dirty secrets. Then, come back and tell us!" Emma explained.

"That's sick." Chloé answered.

"Sick in a good way?" Maddie asked, though she knew that wasn't what Chloé meant.

"It could work though! You have the sweet and innocent french accent plus you're really pretty. We could buy you clothes that Elizabeth and her clique wear, and we'll tell you exactly what to say." Emma tried to convince Chloé to do it.

"Fine, but one day. I'm doing it for one day and that's it."

"Two." Reasoned Emma.

"One and a half." Chloé suggested.

"Deal. Let's get you all bitched up!"

* * *

Chloé POV

I wasn't sure about this plan. I'd watched something like this happen in mean girls, and it did not end well! On the weekend the girls and I bought clothes to make me look more like Elizabeth and her friends. It was now Monday, and it was lunch. At Lunch, Elizabeth and her friends always change their clothes into something more stylish. What is the actual point in that?! They always get asked to change into something more appropriate, so it's a waste of time. I was currently wearing a pair of skimpy shorts, according to Emma, they made my bum look massive. And a hot pink sports training crop top, and my black zip up jacket on. I strutted over to them and placed my tray down.

"Hey." Chloé smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth glared at the girl but Chloé still continued to smile.

"To apologise. I've been so stupid by hanging out with those...animals. And the things they say to you as well, it's sickening. I'm just coming to let you know that I will no longer be hanging with them." Chloé flicked her perfectly straight blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"Well thanks, but can you go? Lizzie doesn't like uncool people hanging around her." One of the girls said, screwing her nose up at Chloé.

"Eleanor," Elizabeth raised her hand slightly to silence the other girl. "Don't be rude. Chloe, isn't it?" Elizabeth asked.

"With an accent on the end." Chloé informed.

"Well, _Chloé_, why don't you sit down with us?" Offered Elizabeth. A few of her friends gasped, but Elizabeth shot them a look.

"Are you sure? I mean, I didn't come here to intrude or anything-"

"I'm not going to ask again." Elizabeth sighed, filing her nails.

"Just sit down!" One of the girls hissed. Chloé obeyed and sat down.

"You have a really nice figure by the way." Elizabeth smiled.

"Thanks." Chloé smiled.

"And you're so pretty." Elizabeth complimented, her posh tone starting to annoy Chloé.

"Aww, thank you." Chloé pretended to be grateful. Elizabeth stared at her, her expression unreadable. The girls stared at her too, Chloé felt uncomfortable.

"Tell her she's pretty too." Whispered Eleanor, rolling her eyes at Chloé.

"You're pretty too, Elizabeth." Chloé smiled.

"You're not telling the truth." Elizabeth stated.

"Sorry, what?" Chloé asked.

"You're just saying I'm pretty because Eleanor told you too, not because you think it."

"You're right, I mean, it's bad for me to lie." Chloé smiled innocently and the group fell into silence, a couple of the girls were trying not to laugh.

"So," Elizabeth started, her polite tone hardening slightly. "You're French, right?"

"Yeah, I'm from Paris. The city of love." Chloé giggled.

"Ooh, speaking about love..." Elizabeth quickly fixed her hair and pasted on a smile. "Hi Ryan." Elizabeth smiled when Ryan walked past.

"Hey," Ryan didn't smile, he barely looked at Elizabeth but Chloé caught his eye. "Oh, hey Chlo. You okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm alright. How come you're sitting here and you're not with Kacey and the others?" Ryan asked, looking behind him to where Kacey and the group were sat, they quickly looked away, not wanting to look like they'd been watching the whole time.

"Oh, um, I..." Chloé stuttered.

"She doesn't like them anymore." Elizabeth quickly cut in, fluttering her eyelashes at him. A confused look appeared on Ryan's face and he walked away, turning and winking at Kacey.

"Ryan's a nice boy." Chloé smiled.

"He totally fancies me." Elizabeth stated, flicking her hair. Chloé almost choked on her drink.

"What makes you think that?" Chloé asked genuinely.

"Um, he can't keep away from me!" Elizabeth said it like it was obvious.

"But what if he likes someone else?" Chloé questioned. The girls burst out laughing.

"Yeah, right. Who else would he like?" Elizabeth asked, though she actually wanted an answer.

"I don't know." Chloé shrugged.

"Maybe he likes that Kacey." One of the girls suggested in a small voice.

"Mia, shut up. That's such a stupid thing to say." Elizabeth shot, angrily.

"You should take things slowly, Ryan's just some boy." Chloé suggested.

"Why? Do you know something?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously.

"No, why would I?" Chloé asked innocently.

"Why does he call her princess?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I dunno, probably just a joke or something."

"You're probably right, I'm the only one who Ryan likes." Elizabeth smiled.

"Girls, lunch is almost over!" Coach Matthews called. "Chloé, get changed, this isn't some strip club!" Charlie ordered, causing some of the girls to laugh. "That goes for the rest of you too." Charlie ordered when Elizabeth and the others walked by.

* * *

"So, how did it go?!" Emma literally pulled Chloé into the room after she knocked on the door.

"You guys so owe me." Chloé glared at her friends.

"Punish us later, just spill the beans first!" Becky ordered.

"Well, they mostly spoke about rubbish. But, she didn't fail to mention her massive crush on Ryan!"

"I knew it! Wait, she just straight up told you?" Emma asked.

"She didn't have too, she makes such a fool of herself. I was dying to laugh, she has no idea that Ryan likes Kace."

"Do you know what this means?!" Maddie asked excitedly.

"What?" Kacey sighed.

"You have to date Ryan!" All the girls exclaimed at once.

"How about no!" Kacey rolled her eyes.

"Kace, seriously, this is the key to fucking Elizabeth up!" Emma said, a glint of madness in her eyes and Kacey couldn't help but laugh.

"Language!" Becky joked, covering Maddie's ears seeing as she was the youngest.

"Sorry, I just really wanna wipe the smug look of that cow's face!"

"I get that, but using Ryan just to piss off some bitch, that's wrong." Kacey replied.

"Not trying to be a shit stirrer or anything Kace, but if Ryan annoys you so much, you wouldn't care about hurting his feelings." Becky pointed out.

"Exactly." Emma said smugly.

"Okay look guys, I'm gonna say something quite deep, so don't judge me," Kacey sat down on the other bed, facing her friends. "I'm just scared to fall for Ryan just in case he turns out to be some arsehole who was using me. Guys have never been that interested in me, especially not fit ones like Ryan! If I let him in, and he was just using me, it's gonna proper hurt. Not to mention how smug Elizabeth would be about it! Do you guys know why I don't want to dive in head first with Ryan now?"

"Kace, I feel dead bad for pushing you now!" Becky exclaimed, hugging Kacey.

"Me too, but listen Kace, I don't think Ryan's like that. I mean, you're giving him a really hard time, playing proper hard to get, and he still hasn't backed off yet. And if he did hurt ya, I'd kill him!" Emma giggled and so did the others.

"Listen, it's family hour, I'm gonna head back to my room and Skype my mum and dad. See you's later." Maddie smiled.

"I'm gonna go too." Becky got up.

"I'll stay here," Chloé said. "Well, if that's okay with you guys?" Added Chloé.

"Of course. See you's later." Kacey watched as her friends vacated the room.

* * *

**Authors note: Chapter five complete! Hope you liked it and please leave a review, Ryan and Kacey will be coming up soon ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (the real one)

**Authors note: So guys, after all your kind and sweet words about wanting me to continue, I decided that I couldn't let this fic go. You're right, why should I let someone get to me and ruin my hard work? If she (you all know who she is) wants to steal my fic and add Nikki and Kacey romance into it, so be it, she's obviously not original enough to write her own material. Also, this is a Waterloo Road fic because Kacey's in it and there will be more mentions of people back home, she's in America for crying out loud! There are obviously going to be made up characters, don't be stupid now. One last thing, if you don't like my fic, or the fact I refused to add Nikki in for romance, then don't read it. Simple. To my real fans, thank you and I hope you enjoy this update :)**

* * *

"Chloé, over here!" Elizabeth called from her group of girls.

"Coming!" Chloé called. "Just half a day left." Chloé muttered to her friends, before making her way over to the other side of the gym.

"I feel really bad for her, Can't we just tell Elizabeth that Chloé actually hates her?" Kacey asked her friends.

"No, she only has to last until lunchtime." Emma replied.

"Girls, and boys, gather around please." Coach Matthews instructed. "So, good news, the leak in the boys camp has been fixed!" Coach Matthews exclaimed. The girls and some of the boys, cheered. However Charlie continued to speak. "But, because the guy who was meant to fix it came so late, the gym is all damp and unhygienic. It'll be roughly around another two to three weeks until the boys will go back." A series of sighs and groans filled the gym, Ryan looked at Kacey and smirked at her. Kacey lost it.

"You've got to be kidding, you're taking the piss right?! Another two to three weeks of hell, great." Kacey spat at Coach Matthews who just laughed it off.

"Come on Kace, you've already survived this long." Charlie answered.

"You know, most girls here signed up for a girls camp. Do you think our parents would be pleased? Surely we should get our money back." Kacey argued.

"You think you're the only one who's pissed off? We payed for a boys camp." One of the boys spoke, he was Australian.

"Guys, don't turn on each other, you know what? I think you guys need bonding time, boys and girls, pair up." Ordered Coach Matthews.

"Well done Kace." Emma said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Emma." Kacey spat angrily, shocking Becky, Maddie and Emma. Ryan walked over to Kacey and the others.

"Ryan, do you wanna be my partner?" Elizabeth asked, walking over to him, glaring at Kacey.

"Sorry, Kacey's my partner." Ryan slung his arm loosely around Kacey's shoulders.

"Um, Kacey hasn't agreed to being Ryan's partner." Kacey replied, pushing his arm of.

"Kacey doesn't have a choice." Ryan smirked at Kacey before whisking her off, leaving Elizabeth feeling defeated.

* * *

"So, what do you wanna do?" Ryan asked, flashing his teeth at Kacey.

"Why did you wanna be my partner?" Kacey asked, genuinely interested.

"Dunno, I just did." Ryan shrugged.

"Cheers." Kacey muttered.

"Hey, would you have rathered me go with Elizabeth?"

"No." Kacey replied quietly.

"Good, cos she does my head in." Ryan admitted. Kacey couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Okay, seriously, what should we do?" Kacey asked.

"Well, we have until lunchtime to get to know each other, let's explore Miami while we can." Ryan suggested.

"I'm not in the mood." Kacey huffed. She sat down on a nearby bench.

"What's wrong?" Ryan reluctantly sat down next to her.

"This just sucks. Miss Boston would be so disappointed in me right now."

"Who's Miss Boston?" Ryan questioned.

"She's a teacher at my school, she was the one who got me into boxing. She worked so hard to organise to get me here, so I feel like I owe it to her to learn as much as I can. She's probably thinking that I'm working really hard when in reality I feel like I'm in some chick flick."

"Well, I bet Miss Boston would be proud of you either way. It's not your fault about all the problems that have occurred. And really, chic flick?!" Ryan raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, this just feels like a film."

"Film? What the heck is a film? In America, we say movies." Ryan pointed out, though he was joking about the film part.

"Yeah well I'm not from flaming America am I?!" Kacey retorted. Danny laughed, causing Kacey to smile to herself.

"Oh, you do make me laugh Kacey." Ryan commented.

"Well, that's what I wake up everyday to do!" Kacey joked and the pair began to laugh, suddenly enjoying each others company.

"So, are you an only child?" Ryan asked.

"No, actually, there's three of us. There's Barry, he's the oldest, then Dynasty who's the second oldest and then there's me." Kacey explained.

"Aww, you're the baby." Ryan cooed and Kacey glared at him.

"Be quiet."

"What about your Mum and Dad?"

"What about them?" Kacey giggled.

"They together or what?" Ryan asked.

"Nah," Kacey answered. "My Dad's in prison, I live with my Mum."

"Oh," Ryan didn't know what to say. "Was he like...bad?"

"No he wasn't a bad person. Mum and Dad were helplessly in love, I was a proper daddy's girl, same with Dyn, and Barry looked up to my Dad a lot too."

"So what happened?"

"Times got hard, affording things was a struggle, Dad got nicked for armed robbery."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ryan said gently.

"It's alright. Now enough about me and more about you. Are you an only child?"

"No, there's four of us. There's Justin, he's the oldest. Then me, the cutest," Kacey rolled her eyes at this comment. "Then my two sisters, Katy and then Peyton."

"Cool, and are your parents together?"

"Yep, my Dad hasn't got done for armed robbery just yet." Ryan teased.

"That was funny but I think I should still hit you for it." Kacey raised her eyebrow.

"Go ahead." Ryan smirked.

"Better not, I don't want to get arrested for assault." Kacey replied. Ryan found himself laughing again.

"You're funny."

"You've told me that before." Kacey stated.

"Well I've just told you again princess." Ryan replied.

"Let's walk and talk." Kacey got up off the bench and Ryan did too.

"Okay." Ryan smiled. The duo walked along the ocean front.

"It's beautiful here." Kacey said, admiring the picturesque view.

"I know you are...oh wait, you were talking about the ocean. Sorry." Ryan joked and Kacey rolled her eyes, hitting him playfully on the chest.

"Seriously though Ryan, why did you want to be my partner?" Kacey asked seriously.

"I dunno, you just, fascinate me." Ryan admitted.

"I...I what?" Kacey asked, not believing him.

"I'm not trying to sound creepy, you just interest me. From the moment I saw you on that run, something just pulled me towards you." Ryan replied.

"Me? Interest you? Please. People like me shouldn't be interesting to people like you. I mean, look at me." Kacey half laughed at herself.

"I'm sure as hell looking." Ryan spoke, looking directly at Kacey.

"Boys never bat an eyelid at me." Kacey admitted.

"Bat an eyelid? Kacey, if I was to bat an eyelid, that would be a millisecond of my life wasted not staring at you. Now that's why boys don't bat an eyelid." Ryan moved Closer to Kacey.

"That's not what I meant by bat an eyelid." Kacey whispered, their faces were now centimetres apart and Kacey could feel Ryan's warm breath against her skin. Ryan pressed his lips tenderly onto Kacey's, making sure it wasn't too abrupt so that she didn't run off again. Kacey pulled away slowly. She turned the other way.

"Ryan, I can't do this." Kacey breathed.

"Why not?" Ryan asked gently.

"Because I can't!" Kacey shouted, turning back around to face him.

"Why Kacey?!" Ryan asked, losing his patience.

"Because of Elizabeth." Was the best excuse Kacey could come up with.

"What's she got to do with anything?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Because she obviously likes you, and she already hates me so I don't want to make her dislike me more." Kacey replied.

"Can I say something?" Ryan asked after a while.

"Sure." Kacey sighed.

"To hell with Elizabeth, and just kiss me!" Ryan half laughed. Kacey walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Both of them relishing the moment.

* * *

**Authors note: there you go :) Again, thank you to all of you who helped me and encouraged me to continue writing this fic. Please review and let me know what you think, if you don't like it then don't review. Thank you :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Authors note: Hiya guys, thanks for the reviews :) Oh dear, I'm sorry Sophie and Lexie Swan but I'm continuing MY Story. Let's get one thing straight, I have no problem with you taking my story, but change the name and don't go around telling everyone that it's stolen because it's clearly not. If you don't like my story, why waste your time by reviewing and following the story? It only makes my story look more popular. I don't see how I could have stolen the story when I don't even know you guys, I wrote and published it. Bottom line, I'm sick of arguing and justifying myself. I'll write my story, and if you're going to rewrite this, then you write your version. Just stop with the hate, and saying I stole the story. Make peace, not war. Anyway, Enjoy guys :)**

* * *

"Hey guys." Kacey said cheerily as she greeted her friends at lunch.

"Oh, look who's coming to talk to us." Emma spoke to the others, turning her head away from Kacey.

"Look, Em, I'm dead sorry. I didn't mean to snap at ya earlier. I just had a moment of rage." Kacey apologised.

"It's alright babe, now, tell us about your morning with Ryan." Emma pulled the seat out for Kacey to sit down at the lunch table.

"What happened to not being pushy about Ryan?" Kacey smirked and raised her eyebrow at her friends.

"We just wanna know, in a totally not pushy way." Becky smiled.

"Well, nothing happened. We just got to know each other better." Kacey replied, lying to her friends.

"He didn't try to make a move on you?" Maddie questioned.

"No. Look, Ryan and I are just friends and he knows that." Kacey told her friends.

"Talking about friends, let's go and take Chloé out of her misery." Emma spoke to her mates, the girls got up and walked over to Elizabeth's table. Once Elizabeth saw them, she let out a harsh laugh.

"Please could you not stand so close to my food? I don't want to catch anything." Elizabeth smiled sweetly, and her friends laughed. Apart from Chloé. Emma let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look, we need to talk to Chloé about something." Emma said.

"Oh, you lot are so stupid. Get into your heads that Chloé no longer likes you." Elizabeth eyed Kacey, shooting her a dirty glare. Kacey moved in front of Emma.

"Please, you're the stupid one. Chloé doesn't like you!" Kacey revealed.

"What?!" Spat one of Elizabeth's friends.

"Do you really think Chloé would actually like you people?" Becky questioned, giggling at the fact they'd fallen for it.

"Chloé, is this true?" Elizabeth turned to face Chloé who was sat there quietly.

"Yeah, it is. Sorry _Lizzie_." Chloé mocked, getting up to stand with her real friends.

"You're all a bunch of bitches! How dare you, use me for some sort of sick plan! Were you all raised with no morals? Actually, I bet Kacey's the only one who comes from a scumbag family." Elizabeth giggled to herself and Kacey felt anger bubble inside her. She walked right up to where Elizabeth was sat and reached for the cup of orange juice that was on Elizabeth's tray and poured it over her hair.

"Nice one Kace!" Emma high fived Kacey.

"My hair!" Squealed Elizabeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let's do something with your face too," Kacey grabbed the tuna from Elizabeth's tray and rubbed it all over the girls face. "Much better." Kacey and her friends were doubled over with giggles. Elizabeth got the ketchup bottle and tried to squirt it at Kacey but it ended up going all over her friend Eleanor.

"Lizzie, look what you've done!" Eleanor exclaimed, her top covered in ketchup.

"Oh please, that top was hideous, I was doing you a favour." Elizabeth spat.

"You bitch, here, eat some cake." Eleanor threw her slice of cake, aiming for Elizabeth but she ducked so it got Maddie in the face.

"Oh no you didn't." Maddie turned around to the table behind her and grabbed some guys cookie and crumbled it up in her hands, letting the crumbs fall into Eleanor's hair.

"Oi, that was my cookie!" The guy spoke, getting up and he saw the commotion. "Food fight!" He called and suddenly everyone was throwing food at each other. The canteen was getting trashed and the coaches were failing to stop the fight. Coach Matthews got a chair, stood on it and pressed his air horn until the room was silent.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Coach Matthews demanded, though no one answered. "Girls, when you first came here, did you forget about me saying that I'm a no bullshit kind of guy? Because this, this classes as bullshit. And boys, I let you stay in my camp and this is how you treat it?! No respect at all! Who started this nonsense?" Most people didn't respond but a some of the kids turned and faced Kacey's group and Elizabeth's group.

"Shit." Becky muttered under her breath.

"Right, ladies, come with me. The rest of you, go clean yourselves up." Coach Matthews walked away with the two groups of girls. He lead them to the front office where Michael was sat, typing on the computer.

"What the..." Michael said when he saw the state of the girls.

"Take them to your counselling office and deal with them," Charlie ordered. "They seem to think it's funny to start a food fight in the lunch hall." Coach Matthews walked away, leaving Michael with the ten girls, covered in food.

"Right girls, follow me," Michael smiled, leading the girls down the corridor. They all squashed up on the sofa in the office. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble, and this isn't a counselling session. I just need to know what happened."

"Kacey started it, poured my juice over my hair. She's a lunatic." Exclaimed Elizabeth dramatically.

"Is this true, Kace?" Michael asked her gently.

"Yeah, but only because she said I was from a scumbag family." Kacey defended.

"Sorry, does the truth hurt?" Elizabeth retorted cockily.

"Shut your mouth." Kacey hissed.

"Hey hey, calm down guys. So, what I'm getting here is, the real problem is between Kacey and Elizabeth?" Michael asked.

"No, Chloé is involved too. Her along with her friends thought it was funny to make Chloé pretend to be my friend." Elizabeth told Michael.

"Oh boo hoo." Emma scoffed.

"So, Chloé has hurt you, Lizzie?" Michael questioned.

"Yeah, a lot." Elizabeth acted hurt.

"You're not actually buying this, are ya?!" Maddie asked, outraged.

"Listen girls, we're in a boxing academy, if you have problems, just box it out." Michael suggested.

"What, seriously? Cos I proper wanna knock Elizabeth back to bitch town." Emma said excitedly.

"No, no. I was joking, I don't want to lose my job for encouraging a punch up. Look, can't we all just forgive and forget?"

"But I've done nothing wrong. It's up to Kacey to dig deep into her twisted self and find the decency to apologise to me. Oh and Chloé too." Elizabeth sat up straight, confident. Like she was pleased with what she just said.

"Are you for real?! There's no way I'm apologising to her. In fact, she's constantly making me miserable and ruining my trip." Kacey got up off the sofa and headed for the door.

"Kace, come on, wait a sec!" Michael tried.

"Oh piss off Michael! I'm done with this place, I'm going home." Kacey stormed out of the room, only to be greeted by Ryan who was stood outside.

"Everything sorted now?" He asked.

"No." Kacey answered, walking past him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ryan asked, catching up to her.

"Stupid Elizabeth is what's wrong. I can't take it anymore, I can't take her anymore! I'm going home." Kacey stormed up the stairs, not bothering to take the lift. She unlocked her door and started packing.

* * *

**Authors note: I hope you liked it, let me know what you think :) Remember what I said though about wanting no hate. Except the fact that I didn't put Nikki and Kacey romance and just leave it there. There's no need to steal my fic, I personally think we should just call it quits :) Well, don't say I haven't tried. Please leave me nice reviews :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Authors note: As always, thank you guys for the lovely reviews :) enjoy xxx**

* * *

"Kace, just stop, you're not thinking straight." Ryan walked into her room and took her hands away from her suitcase.

"I am, now move!" Kacey pushed past Ryan and started dumping more things into her suitcase.

"At least pack the things properly," Ryan joked, laughing to himself but Kacey shot him a look that shut him right up. "Why don't you take a shower? You're covered in food and it will give you time to think about what you're deciding to do."

"I haven't got time for a shower, I'm gonna change my clothes, then I'm going." Kacey walked through to the bathroom.

"I'll help you finish packing," Ryan offered and Kacey eyed him suspiciously but she closed the door and started to get changed into clean clothes. "So, are you just going to forget about this morning then?"

"No, I'm gonna remember it. But I'm still going home." Kacey answered from the bathroom.

"Kace, you've put up with me annoying you, so don't let Elizabeth get to you."

"Yeah but it's different," Kacey emerged from the bathroom. "I liked it when you annoyed me. I liked it when my friends went on about how you probably really liked me. Elizabeth just pisses me off full stop."

"She's just a stupid bitch that's bored with her life. Don't let her ruin this for you." Ryan pleaded.

"Ruin what? Me and you, or the camp?" Kacey asked.

"What one do you want me to say?" Ryan asked with a smirk. Kacey stopped herself from smiling and carried on packing.

"I'm sorry, if I've lead you on. I'm sorry for kissing you with meaning and giving you the wrong idea."

"Kacey, look. If you leave, I'm gonna miss you like crazy. But I'm gonna be mad at you too, mad at you for giving up an opportunity because some stupid girl has pissed you off. You're good Kace, but you have the potential to be amazing. Please stay Kace." Ryan's words had made Kacey think about what she'd miss, but she still wanted to leave.

"I'm sorry Ryan. But it's not even Elizabeth, I miss my friends, my family, sleeping in my own bed. I'm sorry." Kacey leant forward and kissed his cheek before wheeling her luggage out of her room.

* * *

"Look what you've done!" Emma yelled at Elizabeth.

"It's not my fault Kacey wants to be a baby and leave." Elizabeth shrugged smugly.

"I'm so gonna slap the smirk off your damn face!" Emma lunged forwards at Elizabeth but Michael jumped up and restrained her.

"Em, just calm down." Michael ordered. Emma smiled to herself about the fact that Michael's arms were around her waist.

"Elizabeth is gonna get sent home, right?" Maddie questioned.

"Shut up Maddie, no one's talking to you." Eleanor spat.

"And no one likes you but I guess we both don't care!" Maddie retorted.

"Girls, stop turning on each other! We need to talk this through calmly." Michael said, starting to get annoyed with the girls.

"How about we knock seven bells out of Elizabeth and we all just move on. I mean, it's a great way to show you what we've learnt." Becky suggested with a smirk.

"Please, like you would have learnt anything." Commented Elizabeth.

"I've learnt that your a fucking bitch." Becky shot.

"Bex, watch your language." Michael warned.

"Michael, Charlie told me what happened." Coach Robbins entered the room.

"Yeah, and he's dumped these wild girls on me! Look, Kacey Barry has stormed off stating that she's going home. Go to reception and cover for me and if Kace walks past, try stop her."

"Okay." Coach Robbins smiled and left the room.

* * *

Kacey POV

I got into the lift with all my things and pressed the ground floor button. Ryan took the stairs, probably rushing downstairs to try and stop me. Once I'd reached the ground floor, I got out and Coach Robbins was sat behind the desk where Michael usually is. She smiled at me but I ignored her.

"Kacey, wait, please!" Ryan ran after her, obviously out of breath from running down the stairs.

"Ryan, don't try and stop me." Kacey warned.

"Kacey sweetheart, you have mail." Coach Robbins waved the letter in her hand. Getting up and handing it to Kacey.

"I'm gonna read the letter, then leave." Kacey started to open the letter.

"Okay hunny." Coach Robbins answered in her sweet voice.

"Coach, she's threatening to leave, aren't you gonna stop her?" Ryan whispered.

"Oh please, she's not going anywhere," Coach Robbins whispered back. Kacey just opened the letter and was about to read it when Coach Robbins spoke up again. "Kacey, sweetie, don't get mad but our kids who are under the age of eighteen are not allowed to leave the premises without an adult who knows you and can take you home. Which is very unlikely because most of the kids here are younger than eighteen and are in a completely different country. Also, I dunno if you guys know this or not, but if you leave the camp within a month of it starting, you don't get your money back. And obviously it cost a lot so you've gotta be sure that whoever paid or helped raise money for your trip is not gonna be mad or disappointed with you for jacking it all in." One name came to Kacey's mind, _'Nikki' _she thought.

"Listen, think on it, okay? And if you are still certain that you want to go, then you will have permission to contact home and get a family member to fly out and collect you." Coach Robbins smiled. Kacey opened up the letter and began to read it.

_"Hey Kace, it's Nikki. I hope you're enjoying America. Everyone back home misses you but they can't wait to hear what you've learnt. I'm so proud of you, for not giving up and now you're all the way in America! Mr Clarkson would have been so proud of you too, I hope you're working hard but not too hard! I can't wait for you to come back and tell me and your family and friends about your time in America. Stay safe :) _

_Nikki xxx _

Kacey looked down at the letter, reading it over and over. She couldn't leave, not after all the hard work she'd done, but also all the hard work Nikki had done. Just then, her friends came running up to her.

"Kacey, oh I'm so happy you haven't left yet!" Emma exclaimed.

"Look Kace, if you really wanna go, just know that we're gonna miss you so much!" Becky spoke.

"Yeah, who's gonna protect me from Emma know?" Maddie asked sadly.

"Yeah, Kace you're so funny and kind. And me and you always have a laugh, it won't be the same without you." Chloé added. Kacey felt tears sting her eyes.

"I'm not going." Kacey said in a small voice.

"What?" Emma asked, not quite believing it.

"I'm not going." Kacey repeated, a smile spreading on her face. Her friends squealed in delight, all embracing each other in a group hug. Elizabeth and her group watched on in disgust. Ryan made his way to Kacey and instantly pressed his lips onto hers. The crowd, that had developed to see what was going on, let out some wolf whistles.

"Take that Elizabeth!" Ryan turned to face Elizabeth who's face dropped, while everyone erupted into laughter. Even Coach Robbins had a giggle.

* * *

**Authors note: hope you enjoyed :D please review and let me know what you think :) thank you :) xxx **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Authors note: thanks for the reviews and support :) I'm glad people know that this is my story and I did not steal it. Enjoy guys xxxx**

* * *

"So how's school Dyn?" Kacey asked, talking to her sister through Skype on her laptop. They had been talking for half an hour, the first half Kacey spent talking to her Mum.

"It's still boring, nothing fun is happening." Dynasty sighed.

"That's cos I'm not there." Kacey joked and Dynasty giggled.

"You enjoying yourself?" Dynasty questioned.

"Yeah, it's so much fun. They work us really hard though, my body aches like mad!"

"Aww, it'll be worth it though." Dynasty smiled.

"Yeah...um, listen, have you guys heard anything from Baz?" Kacey asked reluctantly.

"He was supposed to be in Liverpool but now he's back up here, acting like he's turned over a new leaf." Dynasty answered.

"He's back in Scotland?" Kacey asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Dynasty nodded.

"I'm gonna contact him, I'm gonna apologise for getting him into heaps of trouble!"

"You did nothing wrong Kacey! He deserved it, Mum hasn't even let him back home yet."

"He's still our brother Dyn!" Kacey hissed, lowering her voice because Emma had just wondered out of the bathroom, hair still wet but dressed in her training clothes.

"Alright Kace, who you talking to?" Emma inquired.

"My sister." Kacey smiled, turning to face Emma.

"Hiya." Emma smiled, bending down to the height of the laptop.

"Hey, Emma right?" Dynasty double checked.

"Yeah, and your Dynasty?" Emma asked.

"Uh huh." Dynasty nodded.

"Dyn, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Kacey questioned.

"I have a free period this morning, besides, it's just turned eight am over here."

"Oh, okay. We're on our break, the time of day where we contact our families or take a much needed shower." Kacey laughed at the end bit.

"Hope you're not referring to me, Kace!" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"You know I am." Kacey teased and Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go now, we'll speak to each other soon though." Dynasty smiled.

"Oh, alright. Give Mum my love." Kacey smiled.

"Will do, stay safe now. I love you munch." Dynasty blew her sister a kiss.

"I love you too, see ya." Kacey smiled before ending the Skype call. There was then a knock on the door so Emma went and answered.

"Oh, hi Ryan." Emma smiled, letting him in the room.

"You alright? Hey Kace." Ryan smiled.

"Hey." Kacey smiled back.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone." Emma smirked before leaving the room.

"What you been doing?" Ryan asked, standing next to where Kacey was sat.

"Just skyped my sister and Mum." Kacey replied.

"Cool." Ryan smiled. Kacey sighed heavily.

"I really miss them." Kacey admitted.

"Hey, don't be sad! They're gonna be there, waiting for you when you get back." Ryan reassured, gently rubbing her back.

"That's in like two and a half months though!" Kacey exclaimed.

"Do you want a cuddle? Cuddles always make a girl feel better," Ryan smirked, and Kacey nodded, laughing at him. Ryan walked to her bed and sprawled himself on it, patting the space next to him. "Come on then!" He laughed.

"Ryan...I'm not gonna get into bed with ya!"

"Relax, we're not going to have sex! Just come," He smiled and Kacey walked over to her bed and laid down next to him. Ryan put his arm round her shoulders. "See, this isn't so bad."

"We're still taking things slowly though, right?" Kacey checked.

"Yeah, I mean, I haven't kissed you yet!" Ryan defended, laughing. Kacey kissed him quickly on the lips, short but satisfying.

"Now you have!" Kacey joked. The pair stayed in each others embrace, in comfortable silence, when the sound of Kacey's laptop beeping broke the silence. Ryan got up to see what the beeping was.

"Kace, you're getting a Skype call from a Nikki Boston." He informed.

"Miss Boston?!" Kacey exclaimed.

"Oh, the woman you were telling me about! I wanna talk to her too!"

"No, Ryan, you've gotta hide! Miss Boston thinks I'm at a girls camp!"

"Just tell her about the leak problem." Ryan shrugged.

"With a boy in my room?" Kacey raised her eyebrow. "Just hide!"

"Okay okay, I'm getting on the floor!" Ryan sighed, getting off the bed and laying on the floor so he wasn't in sight.

"Hi!" Kacey smiled energetically once she'd answered the Skype call.

"Hey Kace, how are you?" Nikki asked in reply.

"I'm great thanks, and you?"

"I'm okay." Nikki smiled.

"Good, I know you've got work soon, I don't want to make you late." Kacey smiled.

"Times not a problem Kace, I've still got about ten minutes." Nikki returned the smile.

"Alright. Um, thanks for that letter."

"Oh, it's alright, I just wanted to check on you." Nikki answered.

"Yeah, I know, but it helps to keep me going."

"That's sweet, you just make sure you remember how talented you are." Nikki complimented. Meanwhile, on the floor, Ryan was getting bored of just lying there.

"Kacey!" He hissed quietly and Kacey turned around and shot him look, motioning for him to be quiet.

"Everything alright, Kace?" Nikki questioned.

"Yeah, yeah fine." Kacey turned back around and planted a smile on her face.

"You just seem a little distracted." Nikki stated, a little concerned.

"I'm fine." Kacey assured.

"Kace, come back to bed with me!" Ryan whispered, laughing to himself at the fact he was annoying Kacey so much. This time Nikki heard, but she couldn't make out what was said.

"Who was that?" Nikki asked suspiciously.

"No one, it's just me in the room at the moment." Kacey insisted, finding it harder than expected to lie to Nikki.

"I thought I heard a male voice, I thought the camp was a girls only camp?" Nikki inquired.

"It is, Nikki! Um, I mean Miss Boston." Kacey giggled nervously.

"Kace, don't be silly, you know you can call me Nikki when you're not in school!"

"Right, I just forgot." Kacey laughed, slightly turning her head to look at Ryan on the floor who was still laughing.

"I don't know if it's the quality of the computer, but it definitely looks like you're developing a tan!" Nikki joked and Kacey laughed.

"It's the computer, they hardly let us go to the beach and sunbathe in bikinis!" Kacey joked back and the two females laughed.

"Mmm, would love to see you in a Bikini Kace." Ryan smirked and Kacey stuck her middle finger up at him, without turning around to face him, her face turned red though.

"Sorry Nikki, my breaks almost over, do you mind if I go?" Kacey asked, wanting to end the conversation so she could give Ryan a much needed telling off.

"No, no of course not! Enjoy the rest of you're day, Kace." Nikki smiled.

"I will, and enjoy teaching! I'll contact you soon."

"Okay, bye." Nikki waved goodbye before ending the Skype call. Kacey turned around to face Ryan.

"You fucking idiot!" Kacey spat.

"I'm sorry, you're just so much fun to annoy!" Ryan replied, getting up off the floor.

"Miss Boston is gonna think that I didn't want to talk to her now!" Kacey complained.

"Well, you probably should have just introduced me to _Nikki _and there wouldn't have been a problem." Ryan shrugged.

"Why? You're not even my boyfriend." Kacey smirked.

"How does that work? Because you're my girlfriend." Ryan purposely acted puzzled and Kacey pushed him slightly.

"Stop it, you know I don't like saying boyfriend because it's so official."

"Well, like I said, take your time princess." Ryan smirked.

"Don't call me that." Kacey replied, rolling her eyes.

"Alright princess." Ryan answered, turning away to walk to the door and Kacey glared at his back. He turned one more time to smile at her before exiting the room.

* * *

"Look at them, it makes me sick." Elizabeth snapped, looking over at Kacey and Ryan, Ryan tickling Kacey and her trying to get away from him.

"Don't worry about them, Lizzie." Lilly, one of Elizabeth's friends spoke.

"It's not that easy!" Elizabeth whined, tears welling up in her eyes and her friends all huddled around her.

"Don't cry Lizzie." Eleanor soothed.

"Do you know what would make me feel better?" Elizabeth asked, a smug look appearing on her face.

"What?" Eleanor questioned.

"Revenge." Elizabeth spoke, looking slightly evil.

Kacey POV

For afternoon training we had circuit training for general fitness, I was pretty much used to the heat now. Ryan made it more enjoyable, it's a nice feeling to know that he's willing to go at the pace that best suits me. In the evening, after the boys had gone back to their camp, in the reception area Elizabeth and her friends were selling brownies, well, I say selling When they were actually giving them away for free. But dodgy if you ask me.

"Kacey, would you like a brownie?" Elizabeth asked politely, walking over to Kacey and her friends.

"Um...I..." Kacey stuttered.

"It's a peace offering, no hard feelings, right?" Elizabeth asked sweetly.

"I guess." Kacey said unsure, but she took one anyway.

"And you guys should take one too." Elizabeth smiled. All the girls took one and Elizabeth walked away.

"What do you think that meant?" Becky asked while eating the brownie.

"Dunno, but she's giving everyone a brownie." Emma shrugged.

"These taste...different." Maddie commented, after taking only one bite.

"They seem alright to me." Kacey replied.

"Well, I'm not risking it." Maddie turned around and put it in a nearby bin.

"I would lecture you about wasting food, but it's Elizabeth so it's fine." Emma spoke. The rest of the girls finished their brownies.

"See Madds, we're not dying." Chloé smiled reassuringly.

"Do you guys wanna hang out in mine and Madds until bedtime?" Becky inquired.

"Yeah okay." Kacey smiled.

Kacey POV

In Becky and Maddie's room, we watched a film on Becky's laptop, I soon started to feel slightly sick, but I just ignored it because it felt like it would go away. Luckily it wasn't just me, Em, Chlo and Bex all said they felt funny too.

"I really don't feel good." Becky complained.

"Same." Emma agreed.

"The brownies!" Maddie hissed.

"Maddie actually might be right!" Kacey exclaimed.

"I'm...I'm gonna be sick!" Chloé sprung off the bed and ran into their bathroom, retching clearly audible.

"Same here." Emma ran into the bathroom too, either throwing up into the sink or toilet, whichever one Chloé was not at.

"Can I use your dustbin?" Kacey asked, face very pale.

"Go ahead." Maddie sighed, Kacey grabbed the dustbin and was violently ill into it.

"Definitely the brownies." Maddie muttered.

"One of you needs to hurry up cos I can't keep it down for much longer!" Becky spoke.

"Luckily we have two bins." Maddie pointed out, passing the other one to Becky.

Maddie POV

I knew from the moment I tried those brownies that something was wrong. Our evening was ruined by the girls constantly puking. Becky spent most of the night over the toilet, and the next morning, Chloé and Emma and Kacey all looked really rough so I guessed they spent most of the night up too.

"I hate Elizabeth so much." Emma said through gritted teeth.

"I don't get it though, she was giving everyone else brownies, they seem fine." Kacey looked around at the other girls who all looked happy and healthy.

"She came up to us and gave them to us, it was probably a bad batch or something." Becky suggested.

"She's crazy." Chloé added.

"Well, if she thinks that she's gonna get away with this, she's mistaken." Kacey said slyly.

* * *

**Authors note: Do you like all the girl drama or would you like it if the girls got along? Leave a review please :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Authors note: I appreciate the reviews guys, some of them made me laugh haha. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Okay guys, that short period of time that I was in hell, sorry, Elizabeth's fake friend I mean, I found out that she keeps a diary." Chloé explained to her friends at Lunch, while they were sat at the table.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Maddie questioned.

"I dunno, I was hoping one of you guys had an idea." Chloé shrugged.

"We could steal it." Maddie suggested.

"And publish it for everyone to see." Emma added.

"Little harsh." Kacey sighed.

"What exactly did she do to you guys?" Logan, one of Ryan's good friends who had become close with the others, asked.

"She put something in those brownies that she was giving away yesterday, she made us all physically ill." Kacey explained.

"Does that bitch know how dangerous it is to spike food?!" Ryan asked angrily.

"Anyway, we just wanna get her back." Emma spoke.

"It's a little back and forth, don't ya think?" Logan asked the girls.

"What do you mean?" Becky asked.

"What I mean is, how is anything going to get solved if you guys just retaliate to all the things Elizabeth does?"

"Logan is right guys." Kacey sighed.

"Says the girl who wanted to get revenge on Elizabeth in the first place." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know what I said, but we should just ignore her, and listen to Maddie more often!" Kacey laughed slightly and so did the others.

Kacey POV

After we had finished eating, the others went back to their rooms to hang out or contact family members. Ryan and I sat outside on one of the benches, he put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm not looking forward to when they give us the all clear about going back to the camp." Ryan spoke.

"Why not?" Kacey asked, looking up at him.

"Because I'll be away from you, I'll miss my princess." Ryan smirked.

"I'll miss you too, but I'm sure they're going to make both camps interact with each other more now due to the fact that we've spent so much time together." Kacey suggested.

"I hope that happens." Ryan smiled.

Elizabeth POV

I wasn't done just yet with my revenge, I sent Eleanor to go and spy on Kacey and Ryan. I told her to listen to what they were talking about or record it even.

"Ryan, I'm gonna tell you something and you've got to promise not to laugh." Kacey said, little did she know that Eleanor was lurking behind a bush, listening to them.

"I promise." Ryan smiled.

"You're like the first person I've been with." Kacey confessed quietly.

"No way!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Don't take the piss." Kacey said in an even smaller voice.

"I'm not. I'm just shocked, I mean, you're you Kace! How can anyone resist you?!"

"You mean that?" Kacey smiled slightly. Ryan didn't answer, he just brushed his lips over hers.

"When are you going to refer to me as your boyfriend?" Ryan questioned.

"Hmm...when I trust you." Kacey teased, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"When you trust me?! Dude, I got on the floor for you!" Ryan exclaimed and Kacey laughed.

"Yes but you weren't a good boy because you didn't keep your mouth shut." Kacey pointed out.

"I only wanted you to come back to bed with me." Ryan pouted.

"You make it sound like we were having sex." Kacey raised her eyebrow.

"Would it be a bad thing if we were?" Ryan smirked.

"Ryan...I've never done it with anyone before." Kacey whispered.

"Kacey..." Began Ryan. However, Kacey continued.

"And I know you're probably thinking, _'Wow she's so pathetic, she's almost sixteen and never been laid' _but like I said before, boys never paid me any attention." Kacey lowered her head slightly.

"I don't think you're pathetic, you're fifteen, it's normal to have not done it." Ryan reassured, lifting Kacey's face up slightly.

"You've done it though, haven't you?" Kacey asked, laughing slightly.

"Yeah." Ryan answered.

"Got ya." Eleanor muttered, stopping the recording on her phone.

Eleanor POV

I walked away, feeling pleased with myself. It was now the end of lunch and a majority of the girls and boys were gathering in the gym, ready for more training. I walked over to Lizzie and waved the phone so she knew that I'd completed the task successfully, she grabbed the phone out of my hand.

"Hey everyone, gather round, I'm sure you're all going to want to hear this!" Elizabeth said smugly and she started to play the recording. Kacey, Ryan and the others walked in, oblivious to what was happening so they walked over to the huddle of people and listened.

Kacey POV

I wanted to die. I realised that everyone was listening to a recording of mine and Ryan's conversation. The one where I just confessed to not having a boyfriend before and not having sex before! Pretty much everyone burst out laughing, only my friends and Ryan and a couple of the nice people didn't laugh. I had never been so humiliated in my life! I ran out of the room, not wanting anyone to see me cry.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?" Emma spat coldly at Elizabeth.

"Oh sue me." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Emma and the girls left in search for Kacey, Ryan stayed though.

"You know, it's not Kacey's fault why I didn't like you. You did that all yourself. You think your perfect, that everything should be about you. And your friends, you really think that any of them are your real friends?! They're probably just using you because they would rather be bullies than risk getting bullied. I mean, you couldn't even tell that Chloé was faking it! And as for Kacey, she is special and kind, and she isn't a mean selfish bitch like you." Ryan finished his little speech and most people stared at him in shock, Elizabeth looked defeated but she quickly regained her fierceness.

"Yeah, well, like I care what you say." Elizabeth said pathetically. Coach Robbins appeared then.

"Elizabeth, come with me please," Coach Robbins requested. Elizabeth didn't move, she just rolled her eyes. "Now!" Coach Robbins shouted and everyone knew she wasn't messing around. Elizabeth followed her out of the room. "I've just found a very upset Kacey." Coach Robbins stated once the pair were out of the gym.

"Yeah, so?" Elizabeth asked, sighing.

"Kacey wouldn't tell me what was wrong, but her mates did."

"You're going to believe those mentally unstable people over me?" Elizabeth pretended to sound appalled.

"Go to reception, sit there, and don't move. I'll be back to deal with you," Coach Robbins ordered and Elizabeth walked away still looking smug. Coach Robbins walked back into the gym. "Alright everyone, could you all just stay here and behave for me? If I'm not back in ten minutes I'll send someone to cover, okay?" The teenagers all nodded or muttered _'okay_._' _Coach Robbins quickly made her way back to Kacey's room where she'd told the girls to go.

"Is Elizabeth in trouble?" Was the first thing Maddie asked once she'd let Coach Robbins in.

"She will be. Kace, sweetie, you and your friends can stay here until you feel better." Coach Robbins smiled and Kacey nodded.

"Thanks coach." Becky smiled.

"It's okay hunny, and when I'm not teaching you guys, you can call me Angela." Angela informed before exiting the room. Kacey then burst into a fresh flood of tears.

"Please don't cry Kace, you heard Angela, Elizabeth's gonna get into trouble." Chloé soothed, rubbing Kacey's back.

"Everyone still heard it though." Kacey cried.

"Well, if anyone takes the piss, they'll have me to answer to." Emma reassured and Kacey smiled slightly.

"Yeah and I'm sure they'll forget about it soon." Maddie tried.

"Now I really wanna go home." Kacey mumbled, tears still rolling down her face.

"Come on Kace, Elizabeth isn't worth it. Don't give her the satisfaction! Elizabeth isn't popular, people are going to start turning on her and they'll be on your side." Becky said, drying some of the tears off Kacey's face.

* * *

"Right, Elizabeth, come with me, Michael I need the key to your office or you could either come too." Angela spoke, walking back to where Elizabeth was sat.

"I'll come too." Michael decided, he got the key and the trio walked to the office.

"Take a seat," Michael smiled at Elizabeth once they'd entered the room. "What seems to be the problem?" Michael asked once they were all seated.

"Elizabeth is responsible for playing a recording that has personal information about Kacey Barry in it." Angela enlightened.

"Ah, what kind of personal information?" Michael questioned.

"Here, take a listen." Elizabeth smirked, pulling the phone out and playing the recording.

"Right, that's enough Elizabeth." Michael snapped and Elizabeth stopped the recording.

"Elizabeth, how would you feel if Kacey had done that to you?" Angela inquired.

"I can't answer that question because it would never happen, because I've had sex before." Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest.

"Firstly, there's an age difference between you and Kace, you're seventeen and she's fifteen, you're bound to have more experience. Secondly, it's not about whether you've done it or not, it's about you invading someone's privacy." Michael explained and Elizabeth sighed.

"Look, I don't know why you people are lecturing me. Eleanor is the one who recorded it, this is her phone." Elizabeth pointed out, smirking slightly. Angela sighed, she pulled out her walkie talkie.

"Coach Smith." She spoke into the walkie talkie.

"Yeah?" Coach Smith replied.

"Can you please go to gym two and cover my class? Somethings popped up."

"Yeah of course." Coach Smith responded.

"Thanks, oh, and I believe that Eleanor Manning is in that class, please send her down to Michael's office." Angela requested.

"No problem." Coach Smith answered.

"Thanks Andy." Angela smiled.

* * *

"So, Eleanor, Elizabeth here tells us that you were the one who recorded the conversation between Kacey and Ryan." Michael said once Eleanor was in the room.

"Lizzie, you sold me out?!" Eleanor hissed.

"Well, why should I get all the blame?" Elizabeth replied smugly.

"You know what, Ryan was right, you don't give a toss about any of us! It was Elizabeth's idea to go and spy on them." Eleanor spat.

"Elizabeth is this true?" Coach Robbins asked.

"Yeah, but she didn't have to do it." Elizabeth shrugged.

"Well I wish I didn't! All you do is treat me like crap! Look, Coach and Michael, I except any punishment that's necessary, I'm just really sorry I did it." Eleanor hung her head in shame.

"Well, thank you for telling us the truth Eleanor. In the future, remember the difference between right and wrong before Elizabeth gets you into trouble." Angela advised.

"And as for you Elizabeth, I think you need to apologise to Kacey and I'll be phoning your parents to inform them about the incident. You will also be monitored by Coach Matthews and if he feels like your behaviour doesn't improve then your time at the camp will be over. Have I made myself clear?" Michael asked the girl who still had a smirk fixed on her face.

"Crystal." Elizabeth smiled innocently.

Kacey POV

Yet again Elizabeth had managed to make me feel horrible and want to go home. Ryan came to my room, instantly wrapping his arms around me.

"You okay now?" Ryan asked, still hugging Kacey.

"I guess." Kacey sighed.

"She's not gonna get away with it, I promise." Ryan said in a soothing tone, Kacey relaxed even more in his embrace.

"Everyone heard though, even if Elizabeth gets in loads of trouble, the damage is already done." Kacey explained sadly.

"Try not to think about it too much." Ryan suggested.

"What's her problem though? I mean, why would she do this?" Kacey sat down on her bed.

"Because she's jealous. Like, she's jealous of you because Ryan liked you and not her. She's jealous of me because my hair is amazing, she's jealous of Becky because she looks like a model and she's jealous of Chloé because her french accent is to die for." Emma spoke, Maddie looked confused.

"What about me?" Maddie questioned, Emma thought for a moment.

"Oh, and she wishes she was as annoying as you." Emma replied.

"Emma!" Kacey exclaimed, feeling bad for the fourteen year old geordie.

"I'm joking Madds, just don't make me think of a reason because I really can't think of one right now." Emma smirked and Maddie glared at her.

"Ryan's right you guys, Elizabeth shouldn't and won't get away with this. Chlo, tell us more about that diary you mentioned earlier." Kacey felt a smirk form on her face.

* * *

**Authors note: there you go, hope you's liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought :) thank you :) xxx **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Authors note: hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update, I've recently started year ten and they give us so much bloody homework! Well anyway, thanks as always for your lovely reviews, enjoy :)**

* * *

"Hey, Michael." Emma smiled at the man, approaching his desk.

"Hey troublemaker, what can I do for ya?" Michael stopped typing and looked at Emma.

"Well, okay...promise you won't laugh." Emma requested, leaning her elbows on his desk.

"I promise." Michael smiled.

"Good. Okay, I've lost my room key." Emma explained. A confused expression appeared on Michael's face.

"Why can't you find Kace and ask for her key?" Questioned Michael.

"Because she went with the group that went on the lunchtime run." Emma replied.

"Okay, um...could you wait until she comes back?"

"No! My mum and dad were so apprehensive to send me to the camp, I promised them that I would contact them everyday, if I don't I'm gonna be in trouble and my mum will panic and-"

Michael raised a hand to silence her. "Okay okay, um, why don't you go to Becky and Maddie's room and contact your family from there?" He suggested.

"Oh...but I can't, they're still eating, Chloé too, I don't want to rush them or anything." Emma smiled, pleased with herself for coming up with an excuse.

"Dammit Em, why did you have to lose your key?" Michael rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have a spare key you can give me?" Emma asked.

"No. Listen, when you guys signed the consent forms to attend the academy, there was a section where you could agree to have a roommate or not. Either way we have the room. People like you and Kacey and Becky and Maddie all share a room, but people like Chloé and Elizabeth don't share a room."

"Right, so they have a spare key because no one shares with them?" Emma inquired.

"Exactly." Michael replied.

"Okay, so could you give me the spare key to Elizabeth's room?"

"Um, why would I do that?" Michael asked suspiciously.

"Haven't you heard? _Lizzie _and I are like besties now." Emma informed.

"What?!" Michael began to laugh.

"Don't act so shocked." Emma spoke.

"Can you blame me? That whole incident with Kacey only happened two days ago." Michael pointed out, eyeing Emma, giving her a dubious look.

"Yeah, I know, but I came here to focus on my boxing, not to get into arguments everyday. I'm being the bigger person, and Elizabeth seems to have excepted that." Emma smiled, flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

"Well, that's really good Emma." Michael seemed to have believed every word Emma said.

"Thanks Michael, so, that key? _Lizzie _would totally let me use her laptop to Skype my parents."

"Here ya go." Michael handed over the key.

"Thanks, I'll make sure Kace doesn't lose her key and all. See ya." Emma walked away, turning the corner.

"Nice work Em." Kacey high fived Emma once she'd seen that she had the key in her hand.

"Right, let's take this bitch down." Emma smirked, the rest of the girls appeared and they headed to Elizabeth's room.

Kacey POV

Emma opened Elizabeth's room with the key, I agreed to stay on look out while Em and Chlo looked for Elizabeth's diary. Maddie and Becky were in mine and Emma's room, waiting for us to get back so we could put our plan into action. Luckily no one walked past and Chloé and Emma walked out of the room with the diary. We quickly locked the door and headed back to our room.

"Did you get it?" Maddie asked once the girls entered.

"Uh huh." Emma smirked, waving the diary.

"Good, okay so should I write all of it out?" Becky asked, fingers at the ready.

"No, that'll take too long, just type up the really embarrassing parts and all the mean things she says about everyone." Kacey advised.

"Alright." Becky started typing the things out as Maddie read the diary.

Emma POV

Our plan, was so good. We were planning on typing out most of Elizabeth's diary and then reading it out to everyone. We were almost done when there was a knock on the door, Maddie quickly hid the book and I got up to open it. Surprisingly it was Eleanor.

"What do you want?" Emma spat coldly.

"Can I come in?" Eleanor asked quietly.

"Not if you're coming to cause shit." Emma replied.

"I'm not, I wanna apologise."

"Go ahead." Emma stood to the side, allowing Eleanor in.

"What's she doing here?" Kacey sprung off the bed, glaring at Eleanor.

"I wanna apologise, Elizabeth made me record what you and Ryan were talking about. I knew it was wrong, I just didn't say anything. But I'm really sorry I did it Kacey, it was mean, even for me." Eleanor dipped her head slightly. Kacey thought for a moment, before making up her mind.

"Hey, don't worry, let's just call it quits, yeah?" Kacey smiled slightly.

"That would be great," Eleanor smiled. She turned to walk away but pivoted back around. "Listen, don't think that Elizabeth is gonna play nice. Getting told off isn't going to stop her, she even snitched on me for recording."

"See, why are you even her friend?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know. I'm sick of her though. Me and her go to the same school too, I'm the only one who's always been there for her but she treats me like crap. Just be careful of her, okay." Eleanor walked over to the door and walked out.

"Do you think she's lying?" Becky asked once Eleanor had departed.

"Dunno, can't trust any of those bitches." Kacey shrugged.

"Come on, let's get this finished." Becky spoke.

* * *

"Thank you, and enjoy our lovely story." Becky smiled innocently, handing out yet another sheet of paper that had Elizabeth's secrets and bitchy rants written all over it.

"This is so funny." Chloé hissed.

"Looks like it's about to get hilarious." Emma spoke, pointing to Elizabeth who was approaching. People sniggered when she walked past, or they whispered about her, giving her funny looks. Elizabeth felt uncomfortable and snatched the piece of paper out of someone's hand. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw what was written on it.

"You!" She screamed, marching up to Kacey and the others, they all looked at her smugly.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" Kacey asked innocently.

"You published my diary?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"It's an abridged version." Kacey corrected and her friends giggled.

"You're sick." Elizabeth spat, tears running freely down her face.

"Hmm, well maybe you'll bear that in mind the next time you decide to record one of my conversations! Don't ever fuck with me again." Kacey spat, her tone menacing. Elizabeth ran off, everyone looking at her.

"You showed her!" Emma exclaimed, a little shocked at Kacey.

"I better have, I've done nothing wrong to her yet all she's done is pick on me for no reason." Kacey replied.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ryan walked up to the girls.

"Here, read it." Kacey handed Ryan the paper.

"Seriously?!" Ryan asked, shocked.

"Yeah, some of the things she puts are so cringey." Kacey giggled.

"No, I mean, this is wrong. You can't just publish someone's diary!" Ryan replied, outraged.

"Ryan, I thought you hated Elizabeth?" Kacey asked, pulling Ryan away so they were talking more privately.

"I do, but this isn't right. God Kace, I stuck up for you and said how you would never do any of the things that Elizabeth would do, but you're just as bad as her! All you care about is getting revenge on Elizabeth, what would Miss Boston say?!"

"Don't." Kacey warned.

"But it's true, she got you here to work on your boxing skills, not to mess around. You're not the girl who I was falling for, where did she go Kace?" Ryan walked away.

"Ryan..." Kacey called after him.

"Kacey, God you are in so much trouble!" Angela's voice came from behind her, Kacey turned around and saw coach Robbins stood there with the rest of her friends.

"I know." Kacey said quietly.

"Come on." Coach Robbins sighed, Kacey walked to the rest of them and followed Angela to Michael's office.

* * *

**Authors note: I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think. Thank you :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Authors note: thanks for reading and reviewing, and I loved seeing your different opinions on what Kacey and the girls did. Enjoy this update :)**

* * *

"Girls, I can't believe you would do this! I fought your corner when it came to Elizabeth, and this is how you repay me? You've just put me in a really difficult position." Coach Robbins was frantically pacing the room while the five girls sat on the seat.

"I think what Coach Robbins is trying to say is that it was one thing for Elizabeth to go and do what she did, but you guys have done something worse." Michael spoke, also present in the room.

"Worse? Hang on, it wasn't that bad." Emma spoke, objecting to the fact that she'd allegedly done something worse than Elizabeth.

"Oh, so you would like it if I went and published your diary?" Angela inquired, arching her eyebrow at Emma.

"Yeah well, no offence, but you're acting as if we did this to an innocent little girl. When in reality Elizabeth is a mean, self-centred bully and she had this coming from the moment she shot us a dirty look!" Becky added, feeling like she'd gotten a lot off her chest.

"Well behind all that, _is _an innocent little girl," Angela began.

"If you consider seventeen to be young." Maddie mumbled.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Anyway, Elizabeth was deeply hurt by what you guys did. I'm not saying that what she did was right, but you guys should have been the bigger person and walked away and left it."

Michael looked over at Kacey who was sat fiddling with her hands, she hadn't breathed a word since they'd been there. "Kacey, you're okay aren't you? Look, we're not here to make you feel terrible about yourselves." Michael reassured.

"I'm really sorry for what we did. We're all really sorry." Kacey lifted her head, talking in a small voice.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm the one who told them where the diary was." Confessed Chloé.

"Well, I appreciate you guys understanding that what you did was wrong. You all have to apologise to Elizabeth and I will be keeping a very close eye on you." Angela said.

"Are we free to go?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, but girls listen, it's fine to make friends here and everything, but this isn't just an ordinary camp. It's a boxing academy and boxing should come first in your minds. Please remember that." Angela smiled at the end and the girls left the room.

"Come on guys, we have training in the gym." Becky smiled and the girls all headed to the gym.

Kacey POV

I felt really bad for what I did to Elizabeth. I mean sure I hate her, but I took it too far. We all did. She was sat in the corner of the gym with Eleanor, oh what a surprise! I took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Elizabeth, can we talk?" Kacey asked.

"What do you want Kacey?" Elizabeth sighed, though it wasn't as bitchy as she normally is.

"I've just come to say sorry. I published something that was really personal to you and it was wrong. I just wanted to get you back, but I shouldn't have gone so far. I'm not saying that we have to be friends, I'm just gonna be the bigger person and forget about all this arguing."

"That means a lot." Elizabeth said after a while, though she didn't look up at Kacey. Kacey smiled, satisfied with her response and walked away to her friends but then saw Ryan so approached him.

"Hey." Kacey smiled.

"Hi." Ryan didn't return the smile and turned to walk away, Kacey grabbed his arm though.

"Um, so listen, I apologised to Elizabeth. Realised that I was in the wrong and all." Kacey added.

"That's nice." Ryan forced a smile.

"Okay, what is your problem?" Kacey inquired, suddenly getting annoyed with him.

Ryan half laughed, "You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not. I've said sorry, what do you want me to do?" Kacey asked desperately.

"Kacey...I want you to go back to being you." Ryan answered.

"I'm confused Ryan, tell me who you want me to be."

"I'm not gonna tell you, who to be Kace! Look, come and find me when you've got your head straight." Ryan walked away.

"Guys, find a partner, one of you put on boxing gloves and the other put on hand pads. Take it in turns, okay?" Coach Smith instructed to his class. Kacey paired up with Chloé.

Kacey had the boxing gloves on first, she decided to use this as an opportunity to get all her anger out.

"Woah Kace, you're going to knock my hands off at this rate!" Chloé exclaimed, laughing slightly.

"Sorry, I'm just annoyed." Kacey sighed.

"Ryan?" Chloé inquired, wondering if it was the boy.

"No, I'm annoyed with myself."

"Why?" Asked Chloé.

Kacey was about to talk but Coach Matthews entered. "Boys, I have some good news, you're camp is repaired and up to standard. From tomorrow you'll be doing your training there again." Coach Matthews expected the response to be a happy one, however there wasn't much response and everyone just looked glum.

Charlie gave a confused look to Angela. "Huh, I thought people would be slightly more happier."

"Don't be so surprised Charlie, most of them have hooked up with each other." Angela replied, giggling to herself.

* * *

"Was it really that bad, what we did?" Maddie asked later that evening.

"No way." Emma replied, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Yeah it was," Kacey spoke, getting up off her bed. "We went around handing out bits of her diary, how sick is that?!"

"Yeah, I feel really guilty." Chloé added.

"Oh you lot are so soft! She deserved it. Didn't she?" Emma seemed like she needed her friend's reassurance.

"I thought so, but she didn't. Yes she's always mean to us, but we should just ignore it, she's just insecure about herself. We took it too far guys, I mean, Ryan hates me now." Kacey sighed.

"Oh Kace...so you's are broken up then?" Emma questioned.

"Were we ever really together?" Kacey sighed, looking down. "Look, let's just concentrate on making sure that these next two months are amazing." Kacey smiled.

* * *

**Authors note: Leave a review please, if ya want to ;) thanks for reading xxx **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Authors note: Hiya guys, hope you're enjoying it, thanks for your reviews, enjoy it :)**

* * *

Kacey POV

The boxing camp wasn't the same after the boys left, it was quieter and obviously I missed Ryan loads. I was mad at myself for making Ryan want nothing to do with me. I didn't exactly want him to be my boyfriend but it was nice to feel appreciated by him. I kept thinking about what Coach Robbins said, about it being fine to make friends but boxing should come first. I started to distance myself from everyone a little bit, becoming more quiet.

"Two bloody months of being in Miami and I haven't caught a tan! All I do is burn!" Maddie complained, slumping down on her bed.

"Bet you're well jealous of Kacey then." Emma joked, it was true, Kacey had turned a nice golden brown colour compared to when she first arrived and was quite pale.

"Huh?" Kacey asked, snapping out of her daydream.

Becky spoke this time, "Madds was complaining about not tanning and Em was saying how Maddie is probably jealous of you cos your tan is gorgeous."

"Oh." Kacey replied, looking back down at her hands again.

"You still missing Ryan?" Maddie questioned.

Kacey's head snapped up, "Don't be stupid, of course not. The boys left the camp a month ago."

"We just thought..."

"Well I don't." Kacey shot.

"Come on Kace, ever since Ryan left you haven't been the same." Becky said gently.

"I'm just homesick." Kacey lied.

"Well, good thing there's only four weeks left until you can go home and see your family." Chloé smiled, trying to get the attention off of Kacey.

"Yeah, great." Kacey mumbled.

* * *

"Do you miss her, Ryan?" Logan asked his friend.

"Who?" Ryan asked, acting oblivious.

"Kacey." Logan replied.

"Dunno." Ryan mumbled, not looking at Logan and carrying on with practising his foot movements.

"Why exactly were you mad with her?"

"Dude, could you stop asking me so many questions?!" Ryan requested, getting more agitated.

"Not until you answer mine." Logan challenged.

"No! Why do you care so much? It's none of your business!" Ryan snapped.

Kacey POV

It was Friday today, and it had become a tradition for the girls to head down to the beach after training was done for the day. Well, I say tradition, but we'd only started doing it this month because it was the last month of the camp and the coaches wanted to make it as enjoyable as possible. Also, every week, Coach Matthews would give us an inspirational quote to think about. This week's one was, _'If plan A didn't work, the alphabet has 25 more letters, stay cool!' _I really didn't see any point in that quote if I was honest. Training for the day finished and I got changed into some shorts, a vest top and my converse and I headed over to the beach with Emma and the others.

"Kace, walk with me for a sec? I need to talk to you." Chloé said, walking over to Kacey.

"What's up?" Kacey asked once the two girls were out of earshot.

"You don't have to pretend with me Kace, I know you're acting like this because you miss Ryan." Chloé stated.

"Am I being stupid?" Kacey suddenly asked.

"No, of course not, he made you feel special." Chloé reassured.

"But now he hates me." Kacey sighed.

"No he doesn't Kace." Chloé promised.

"I don't care anyway, I mean, Ryan who, right?!" Kacey forced a laugh, trying to mask her pain.

"Kace, like I said, you don't have to pretend with me," Chloé said gently, Kacey gave in and let her tears fall. "Oh Kace, come here." Chloé pulled Kacey into a hug, letting the girl cry onto her shoulder.

"This sucks, why am I crying over a guy that I've only known for a matter of months?" Kacey sounded annoyed with herself.

"Hey, it's okay to cry Kacey." Chloé smiled, giving Kacey's hand a squeeze.

"I'm not saying I want him back, but I want him to talk to me, I don't want us to end like this! I'm not going to feel okay if me and him are never cool again!" Kacey sobbed hysterically.

"Kacey...Kacey look at me, look at the state you're getting yourself into, Ryan wouldn't want you to be like this, I know he wouldn't." Chloé's soft french accent seemed to calm Kacey down.

"What do I do?" Kacey asked desperately. "I've already tried apologising, and when the boys are there when we do our morning run I used to wave but he'd blank me. I don't bother now."

"Hey, it's like what Coach Matthews said, about not freaking out if plan A doesn't work. There's always a way Kace." Chloé smiled softly.

"Yeah...thanks Chlo." Kacey smiled gratefully.

"It's alright." Chloé wrapped her arms around Kacey again.

Kacey POV

That little pep talk from Chloé made me realise that I shouldn't be sitting around feeling sorry for myself, that I should make the most of these last four weeks that are left. I started to get back to my old self, not being so withdrawn from everyone. It was now Saturday morning, and I wasn't surprised when Emma sprung up out of bed and dashed to the bathroom, what with her downing loads of alcohol yesterday at the beach. How didn't she get caught I here you ask, well with Emma's crazy personality there's not much difference when she's drunk.

"I'm not coming to hold your hair back or anything because I told you not to drink last night." Kacey said teasingly, sitting upright in her bed.

"Your loss, this smells fucking amazing." Emma said sarcastically before being sick again.

"Sure it does." Kacey rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed and walked over to her laptop. She had a new email and she opened it up.

_Hi Kace, it's Ryan. Look, I'm sorry about how things happened...I miss you. If the boys were still at your camp then I would have spoken to you then, but we're not. So, when everyone goes down to the beach on Friday or if we get let out before then, find me or I'll find you and we can talk things through. Don't feel forced into doing this though, I just really really want to talk to you. Stay safe princess ;)_

_Ryan xx _

Kacey's squealed with excitement, reading the email over and over. Emma stumbled out of the bathroom, come to see what Kacey was suddenly so happy about.

"Em look!" Kacey practically dragged the girl over to the laptop. Emma's eyes quickly scanned over the email.

"Well...that's unexpected." Emma replied half heartedly.

"Emma, Ryan wants to give us another chance! Well, at being friends at least."

"Babe, I'm not trying to burst your bubble or anything, but it's a little bit out of the blue, right?" Emma said, slightly concerned.

"Not really, this has proper made my day and all!" Kacey skipped happily into the bathroom.

"Yeah." Emma mumbled suspiciously.

* * *

**Authors note: hope you liked it, please review :) thanks guys xx **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Authors note: Apologies for taking so long to update! I don't really have an excuse I just didn't get round to writing it (so sorry) Anyway, thanks for your reviews :) hope you enjoy it xx**

* * *

"Morning guys!" Kacey skipped happily over to her friends, before beginning to stretch for their morning run.

"What's gotten into her?" Maddie asked Emma who was still feeling the effects of drinking so much alcohol yesterday.

"She got some email from Ryan, saying he wants to see her." Emma replied.

"That's great!" Exclaimed Maddie.

"I know right!" Kacey beamed, obviously listening in on their conversation.

"But I said that it's strange for him to just contact her out of the blue, after ignoring her for a month." Emma spoke.

"Well maybe a month was all he needed to realise that he needed a little bit of Kacey Barry in his life." Kacey smirked and her friends laughed.

"Right come on girls, I'll let you go at your own pace but don't use this as an excuse to hold back." Informed Coach Robbins.

"Am I the only one who thinks that email is well dodgy." Emma hissed to Becky who was running next to her.

"I think it too, but then again he might just wanna smooth things over with her, not necessarily get back together with her." Replied Becky.

"Yeah I know that, but it's like Kacey said, they weren't even really together. They just had a few kisses here and there but they weren't properly dating, my point is, Ryan could be taking Kacey for a fool or he might not have even sent that email."

"So, what do we do?" Becky questioned.

"We should try and keep her feet on the ground, not let her get too excited about this."

"Agreed."

Kacey POV

For the rest of the day, I was really happy and cheery. Ryan wanted to talk to me again! Having to wait until Friday wasn't exactly ideal though! I read the email over and over, I must admit, it didn't really sound like Ryan but who else would it be? One of the activities today was trust exercises. We had to do the normal: get into pairs and one of us falls back into their arms, one of us is blindfolded while the one who could see directed us to our given locations. All in all, it was quite enjoyable, a bit of fun, nothing to particularly do with boxing. Then, we had to sit down in a circle and Coach Smith asked us all one question.

"What is your biggest fear in life?" Coach Smith asked the group of girls. "Think about what it is, then write it down on the post-it note." Coach Smith watched as the girls scribbled their answers down onto the post-it note, then watched as they folded it over so no one could see it. "Right, now all of you drop them into this bin. Then, you're gonna follow me outside where I'm gonna set it alight."

"Why?" Maddie questioned.

"Because it's like you getting rid of that fear, by burning it is almost a way of saying that you have the upper hand and it can't control you." Coach Smith explained.

"That's well cool Coach!" Maddie exclaimed.

Coach Smith led the girls outside and took out a lighter and set the pieces of paper alight, only long enough for them to turn black and then smothered them with water to prevent a full blown fire.

"The papers still there Coach." Eleanor said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, and so is your fear. Obviously it's not just gonna disappear, but you can make it smaller gradually." Answered Coach Smith.

"Kacey, I'm sorry that I ruined most of the camp for you." Elizabeth said quietly, appearing next to the girl.

"You didn't ruin most of it, just the first two months!" Kacey laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Elizabeth admitted.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too. I know we agreed to draw a line under what happened but I really am sorry."

"Thanks, see you around." Elizabeth walked away.

"What was that all about?" Emma asked, watching Elizabeth and Kacey talking.

"We both apologised for our behaviour, I think we both realised that we took things a little too far." Kacey replied.

* * *

"So we can rule out Elizabeth?" Becky asked.

"No way, Elizabeth is still a prime suspect in all of this." Emma replied.

"But she hasn't given us trouble since that day we all apologised, well, minus the odd dirty look she would give us."

"What are you two doing in there?!" Kacey asked from her bed, hearing whispers from the bathroom.

"Nothing, we're coming now!" Emma called back and the pair departed the bathroom.

"Is there a reason why you were both in the toilet?" Kacey raised her eyebrow.

"Well, we didn't want to say anything, but we were discussing ideas about your birthday." Becky said.

"Really?" Kacey wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, you're turning sixteen, we have to do something!" Added Emma.

"No you don't, I don't want you guys making a big fuss, it's fine honestly." Kacey smiled.

"Too bad." Shrugged Emma and Kacey rolled her eyes, There was a knock at her door.

"It's open!" Kacey called.

"All ready for movie night?" Maddie asked as she entered the room with Chloé behind her.

"Yeah, what we watching?" Becky asked.

"It's between Mean girls, Twilight saga, confessions of a shopaholic or any of the step up movies." Maddie answered, chucking the DVDs onto the bed.

"Step up for me, I fancy a bit of Channing Tatum!" Chloé said and the girls laughed.

"I vote mean girls, that film is practically Elizabeth and her puppy dogs." Emma spoke.

"This isn't wise, we're all gonna want to watch different things." Maddie sighed.

"Well, it's only six o'clock, why can't we watch all of them? Like a movie marathon." Kacey suggested.

"Yeah, I'm up for that." Becky smiled.

"Guys?" Kacey looked at the others.

"Yeah it prevents arguments." Chloé said, while Emma and Maddie nodded in agreement.

"Cool, movie marathon it is!" Kacey exclaimed excitedly.

The girls pushed Kacey and Emma's single beds together so they could all fit on the bed and snuggled up under the covers, the laptop in front of them while the movies played. The remainder of the evening was spent with them laughing and enjoying themselves and binging on fatty foods that for most of the camp they hadn't been able to eat, before falling asleep after the third movie had started.

* * *

**Authors note: hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me if you liked it :D **

_**Next time: Emma and Becky realise that they now have no choice but to plan something for Kacey's birthday, and drama explodes when the identity of the person who sent the email is revealed! **_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Authors note: thanks for your reviews and feedback :) loved how you all couldn't wait to see who the email was from! Well all is revealed in this chapter ;) hope you like this update :p**

* * *

"Last night was so good, it felt good to relax." Kacey smiled, emerging from the bathroom the next morning.

"Yeah, I know right. But now we have another day of intense training...great!" Emma exclaimed sarcastically, walking to the bathroom.

"Don't be like that...I hear Michael might drop in to watch us!" Kacey revealed to which Emma sprung back out of the bathroom.

"Michael? I'm gonna use my special shampoo and all!"

Kacey POV

Today was assessment day. Where the coaches assess how well we've progressed these past three months. The coaches told us to try to stay as relaxed as possible, and to do our best. To be honest, my mind was too focused on Ryan to even get stressed out about being assessed. A smile forms on my face every time I think about him or the fact that he wants to talk to me again!

* * *

"Nailed that!" Emma exclaimed as her and Kacey walked back into their room.

"What, the assessments?" Kacey asked.

"No, flirting with Michael! I swear Kace, I'm gonna have him begging on his knees for me!" Emma flung herself onto her bed.

"He's the secretary Em, so classy." Kacey rolled her eyes in a sarcastic manner.

"Whatever babe, don't be jealous." Emma replied.

"I'm not...know why? Cos Ryan wants to talk to me!" Kacey squealed, flopping down next to Emma on her bed.

"Kace, these past couple of months...you've been like a little sister to me. And so I care about you, and I don't want you getting hurt." Emma spoke, Kacey sat up to the side, perched on her elbow to face Emma.

"Is there a point to this?" Inquired Kacey.

"Yeah. Just be careful alright? This whole email business, don't get too excited about it." Emma advised.

"Okay..." Kacey mumbled slowly, "I'm gonna go ring Mum, I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay, see ya." Emma smiled.

"Oh, hey guys, I'll be back in a minute." Said Kacey as she opened the door to see Chloé, Becky and Maddie approaching.

The girls walked in while Kacey went to go and ring her Mum. They all sat down on Emma's bed.

"Alright girls?" Asked Emma.

"Yeah...so guys, Kacey's birthday is coming up, what should we do?" Becky questioned.

"Well, I was thinking-"

Chloé cut Emma off, "Uh uh uh, Kace told me that she doesn't want everyone making a big deal, so no. No crazy party ideas."

"Come on Chlo, Kace obviously wants us to do something!" Maddie exclaimed.

"For once I agree with Maddie." Emma replied.

"Just something small Chlo, that's all it's gonna be. Please don't tell Kace we're planning something." Pleaded Becky.

"Oh alright." Chloé sighed.

"Great, Chlo why don't me and you look online for party decorations, yeah?" Suggested Maddie.

"Okay." Chloé agreed, the girls sat at the desk and started to tap on the laptop.

"Bex, this is great, if we organise something for Kacey's birthday like we told her, no one is gonna suspect a thing!" Emma hissed quietly to Becky, the two girls still sat on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess, but Em listen, don't you think that maybe we're going too over the top about the email? It's probably nothing, it's probably Ryan." Becky suggested, starting to think that they were being unnecessary.

"If you want Kacey to get hurt, fine, be my guest." Emma shot, getting up off the bed and walking over to the desk where Maddie and Chloé were.

* * *

_"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to Kacey, Happy birthday to you!" _

Kacey sat up and a smile spread onto her face as she saw Maddie, Emma, Chloé and Becky crowding around her bed, Emma and Chloé holding a chocolate cake with a_ '16' _candle lit.

"Aww, you guys, this is so sweet!" Kacey exclaimed, smiling.

"Make a wish birthday girl." Emma smiled, moving forward so the cake was easier for Kacey to reach.

Kacey closed her eyes and blew out the candles, making a wish in the process. "There ya go." Kacey smiled.

"What did you wish for?" Queried Maddie.

"Madds, you know I can't tell you, it won't come true if I did." Kacey got up out of bed. The girls placed the cake on the desk. "Guys, I love you and all, but we can't exactly eat chocolate cake for breakfast."

"Sure we can, you're sixteen now Kace, time to do what you wanna do." Beamed Becky.

"Thanks Bex, but I will honestly be sick if I eat cake this early in the morning!" Replied Kacey and the girls laughed. "We'll just take it downstairs and wrap it up in something."

"No need. We lit it in the bathroom so we still have the box," Emma walked through to the bathroom and collected the cake box and carefully placed it back inside, she then turned and put the cake into her mini fridge. "See, you guys were complaining about how stupid it was for my parents to send me a mini fridge, but it's come in handy!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Kacey rolled her eyes and made her way to her laptop. She had lots of twitter notifications of people tweeting her wishing her a happy birthday. Also on Facebook she had just as much birthday wishes. She had text messages from her Mum, Dynasty and even Barry. Along with her close friends. It really put her in a good mood.

"Let's get ready then get breakfast, I'll get us out of the morning run today!" Kacey winked.

Kacey POV

Sixteen. I am now sixteen! To be honest, I felt the same as I did when I was fifteen but it made me feel so grown up to call myself sixteen. I called Mum, she was practically crying and going on about how she wishes I was there with her and how I'm growing up so fast. Then I called Dyn and she said that me and her would do something when I get back to celebrate my birthday. I decided to text Barry back, thanking him for my birthday wish. Em and I got ready, then met the girls downstairs.

"Morning birthday girl!" Coach Matthews smiled at Kacey as he walked past the girls.

"Thanks Coach...so, about the morning run..."

"No excuses, you're still doing it!" Coach Matthews smirked, walking off.

"Great." Kacey sighed.

"Here she is, the very much grown up Kacey!" Michael exclaimed when they walked past his desk near the main entrance.

"Aww, thanks Michael, but I'm only sixteen, not that grown up!"

"Whatever, you're still getting one of my special birthday hugs!" Michael opened his arms for Kacey and she accepted, hugging him back. Emma felt a pang of jealousy but refused to let it show.

"Happy birthday hunny!" Came the voice of Coach Robbins, cheery as ever.

"Thanks Angela, uh, I mean coach!" Kacey quickly corrected.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm not teaching you at the moment! Have a lovely birthday darling." Angela smiled, giving Kacey a squeeze.

"Thanks. Thanks so much you guys, you're all making such a fuss over me, and I'm just...me, plain old Kacey."

"You're anything but plain Kace. You're unique." Chloé smiled.

"Stop, before I cry! Shall we go and get breakfast now?"

"Yeah, sure." Maddie smiled.

* * *

"Happy birthday Kacey, enjoy it." Elizabeth smiled, approaching the girl once everyone was coming out of the canteen.

"Thanks Elizabeth." Kacey returned the smile.

"Happy birthday!" Eleanor said too, obviously sucking up.

"Um...cheers." Kacey still didn't fully trust Eleanor, especially as she was stupid enough to record that conversation that she shared with Ryan, then moan about how Elizabeth treats her like crap but then goes straight back to her.

"Okay guys, we have an announcement," Started coach Robbins, waiting for there to be less noise. "Alright, so the coaches and I have been talking, and we think that maybe we should go and check on our lovely friends over in the boys camp!"

Kacey's heart skipped a beat. _'The wish' _she thought. "Just one training session, and a quick catch up, that's all it is. Is that okay with you guys?" Asked Coach Robbins. A loud cheer travelled around the room as the girls obviously agreed.

"Great." Angela smiled.

"Omg, Ryan!" Kacey exclaimed excitedly.

"Omg, Ryan!" Emma repeated, lowering her voice, shooting a look at Becky.

"Don't worry Em." Becky reassured.

Emma POV

Great. Just bloody great! We were heading over to the boys camp, where Ryan would be. Becky seemed to have dismissed the whole situation but I still think the email is too out of the ordinary. Kacey POV

This was starting to turn into the best birthday ever! Okay, so I sort of wished for me and Ryan to go back to the way we were, and now it seems like it's working! We made our way over to the camp, and walked through the entrance where some of the coaches who I remember were there.

"Nice to see some of you lovely young ladies again! Just go through to the gym and warm yourselves up, we'll be through in a minute." One of the coaches smiled.

The girls walked through to the sports hall, it was set out the same as their one. Kacey looked around, there was girls reuniting with boys that they had missed, but there was one person in particular who she was looking for. Ryan. Their eyes caught sight of each other, both feeling as if everything had become slow motion. Kacey started to walk over to him, none of her friends noticing, and Ryan started to walk over to her too.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked gently, not believing it was her.

"Um, the girls were told that we could come over to your camp." Kacey replied.

"It's a surprise to me, they didn't tell us." Spoke Ryan.

"Well...since I'm here, that conversation?..."

"Becky, look." Emma pointed to Ryan and Kacey.

"Nothing is happening." Becky replied. Emma didn't listen though, she grabbed Becky and dragged her with her over to Ryan and Kacey.

"Ryan, how nice to see ya! So, what you's talking about?" Emma inquired, not very subtly though.

"Ryan, stop joking around, you know what I'm talking about!" Kacey giggled, ignoring her friends and still believing that Ryan sent the email.

"I'm sorry Kacey, but what email?" Confusion laced his tone.

"Ryan..." Kacey was thinking of the right thing to say.

Emma noticed Elizabeth and Eleanor standing nearby, clearly trying not to laugh. Then, she saw Logan standing in a corner, eyes fixed on Kacey and Ryan. Emma waved at Logan and he mouthed, _"I'm sorry." _Now Emma was confused.

"This is all so strange." Breathed Emma.

"Tell me about it." Ryan agreed.

"So, if you never sent that email...who did?" Becky questioned. Chloé and Maddie now came over.

"I dunno, but it weren't me." Answered Ryan. Kacey was looking down at the ground. "Come on Kace, don't be like this." Ryan moved to lift her face up but she slapped his arm away.

"I can't believe this." Kacey shook her head, tone laced with hurt and anger.

"Is everything alright here?" Elizabeth asked sweetly, smirking.

"You!" Screamed Emma, lunging for the girl. Resulting in a fight, that Elizabeth was clearly losing. Elizabeth managed to push Emma off her, revealing a large scratch on her cheek.

"You sure you're lashing out at the right person?" Elizabeth asked smugly. Emma was about to go for her again but she was stopped.

"Wait, stop! It wasn't her! It was me!"

"Logan?!" All five girls and Ryan exclaimed in shock.

* * *

**Authors note: did you guys expect that? I hope you didn't as I wanted to really shock everyone! Sorry if this chapter dragged on a little, I just really wanted to include the email part. As always, would love for you guys to leave a review :) **

_**Next time: Everyone comes to terms with Logan's shocking confession, while Kacey is convinced that her birthday is ruined, it's up to Chloé, Becky, Maddie and Emma to cheer her up. **_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Authors note: hey, thanks for your reviews :) loved all of your reactions when you found out it was Logan who had sent the email! This is the penultimate chapter, and it's really long too, so make sure you're comfy! See you at the other end! Enjoy :)**

* * *

_"Logan?!" All five girls and Ryan exclaimed in shock. _

"Come on man, don't mess around." Ryan spoke first, in a warning tone.

"I'm not, okay? I sent the God damn email." Logan replied.

"But, why?" Becky questioned.

"Because I wanted to." Logan shrugged.

"_Because you wanted to_? No, I'm not buying that crap. Tell me...no, tell _us _the real reason," Ryan requested, Logan dipped his head and played with his fingers. "Now!" Ryan yelled, evidently not in the mood for Logan to mess him around.

"Because I got paid to do it." Logan answered.

"By who?" Maddie asked next.

"Do you need to ask? It was obviously those bitches over there." Emma spat, signalling to Eleanor and Elizabeth.

"Was it them?" Ryan asked.

Logan nodded, "Yeah, it was. They said they'd pay me if I pretended to be you and they offered me other things too..." Logan trailed off.

"You fucking tramp." Becky shook her head, looking disgusted.

"I know you guys aren't going to forgive me, so there's no point in me apologising, right?" Logan looked at all of them.

"I hate you!" Kacey spat, tears running freely down her face, she ran out of the room.

"Same with the rest of us, didn't know you would stoop so low." Chloé glared before they all left.

Kacey ran past the reception area where all the coaches were and ran out of the building, closely followed by Emma, Chloé, Becky and Maddie.

"Was that Kacey running like Usain bolt?!" Angela asked as the girls walked past.

"Um, yeah. She forgot something, we'll just go and see if she needs help!" Emma smiled innocently before they all ran out of the building.

Meanwhile, shortly after Kacey and the girls left, Ryan didn't hold back with his anger.

"Why Logan? Huh? Not even for decent human beings!" Ryan shouted, and Elizabeth and Eleanor looked offended.

"Oh come on man, it was meant to be a stupid little joke! It wasn't meant to mean anything, you ended it with her, remember?" Defended Logan.

"So?! I told you from ages ago to get of my back, not to stick your nose in! Dude, you've fucked everything up!"

"For you and her or me and you?! Cos seriously, that bitch ain't worth it!" Logan shouted back.

Ryan was in the process of walking away but turned back around and punched him in the face, "You son of a bitch! You stay the fuck away from me! And that goes for you too little miss shit stirrer, like I would go for garbage like you!"

"Mr Wilkinson, care to enlighten us as to what's going on?" Coach Matthews raised his eyebrow.

Kacey POV

I ran back to the girls camp and legged it up the stairs, ignoring the pain in my legs that was coming from running up two flights of stairs. I made my way to my room and slammed the door shut. I slid my back down it and fell to the floor in a fresh flood of tears. After I calmed myself down slightly, I pulled out my phone and called Mum.

"Hey birthday girl!" Carol answered the phone cheerily.

"Mum...I wanna come home." Kacey sobbed.

"Kacey? What's wrong baby?" Carol's tone suddenly changed.

"Just everything...everythings such a mess, and I just wanna come home!"

"Don't cry baby, just tell me what's wrong, okay?" Carol spoke gently.

"The email...it wasn't from him." Kacey began.

"The email you were excited about? It wasn't from Ryan?"

"No. I looked so stupid Mum!"

"And this is why you wanna come home?" Double checked Carol.

"Yeah." Kacey replied.

"Well, the Kacey I know wouldn't let a boy ruin something she's worked really hard for. The Kacey I know would smile and keep her chin up." Carol said softly.

"What if I'm not that Kacey Mum?" Kacey asked sadly.

"I know you are."

"I love you Mum." Kacey said after a while, smiling.

"I love you too baby, no more crying now though."

"Okay." Kacey sighed.

"That's my baby, you enjoy the rest of your special day, alright?" Carol spoke, wishing Kacey was there with her.

"Yeah, alright." Kacey replied, already feeling another set of tears coming on.

"I love you, bye."

"Bye." Kacey hung up her phone, and buried her face into her hands.

"Kacey, are you in there?" Becky asked gently.

"I'm fine." Kacey replied quickly, though she sounded as far from fine as she was from London.

"Just let us in Kace, please?" Emma asked softly.

"Seriously you guys, I'm okay, you can go back to the camp now if you want."

"Do you really think we'd do that Kace?" Maddie slightly laughed.

Kacey felt herself smile slightly but it didn't distract her from everything that had happened, she felt tears stream her face.

"Come on Kace, it's your birthday, do you really want to remember it like this?" Chloé was next to speak.

Kacey sighed, giving in, she got up and opened the door, Emma instantly pulled Kacey into her arms, letting her cry into her shoulder.

"Aww, babe, we're so sorry about all of this." Emma soothed, stroking Kacey's hair.

"We know how excited you were about the email." Maddie said, trying to sound comforting, but Kacey only seemed to cry harder.

"Why did you have to go mention the bloody email?!" Emma hissed at Maddie.

"I'm sorry!" Maddie whispered back.

"Come on Madds, let's go back to our room, I'm sure Kace doesn't want us all crowding around her." Becky suggested, putting her arm around Maddie's shoulders.

"Don't go." Kacey said in a small voice, lifting her head up from Emma's shoulder.

The girls all embraced Kacey in a group hug, making Kacey feel slightly better. They all moved over to Emma's bed and sat down.

"This is officially the worst birthday ever." Kacey sighed, having stopped crying enough to talk.

"Come on Kace, don't say that." Becky sighed, placing a hand on top of Kacey's.

"It's true though. I'm not gonna sit around and cry about it all day, can we just forget it's my birthday and just call it _'another shit day in Kacey-ville'_?"

"Oh Kace," Chloé looked sadly at her.

"Alright. We won't mention the fact that it's your birthday, we won't mention Ryan or Logan or the email. It's just a normal day." Becky smiled.

"Really?" Maddie asked, confused and Becky shot her a look.

"Yes, really. Um, come on Madds, let's go back to our room quickly." Becky practically dragged Maddie out before she could say anything else.

"I'm okay." Kacey smiled, releasing herself from Chloé and Emma's hug.

"You sure? You know it's okay not to be okay." Chloé added.

"I'm fine." Kacey rolled her eyes. "Are we just gonna hang out here until the rest of the girls get back from the boys camp?"

"Maybe, I'm guessing you don't want to go back?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"No way." Kacey giggled.

* * *

"Logan, do you understand how wrong it is what you did?" Coach Robbins sighed, in the gym with Logan, Ryan, Elizabeth, Eleanor and Michael. Everyone else had been taken outside.

"Yeah, of course I do. Of course I felt guilty." Logan answered.

"So why did you do it?!" Ryan shouted, getting up from his seat.

"Ryan, calm down, okay?" Michael asked gently.

"Guys, I'm pretty sure my nose is broken." Logan spoke, still holding a tissue to it.

Coach Robbins sighed, "Eleanor, please take Logan to the medical room. Then come back, because you're in trouble too."

Eleanor and Logan left the room. Ryan glared at Elizabeth and she rolled her eyes, "Isn't this just a tragic love story." She smiled innocently at Ryan.

"I'm not listening to this. I'm glad I punched that dickhead. And I'm glad I wasn't stupid enough to go near you." Ryan shot at Elizabeth.

"We know you're mad Ryan," Angela tried.

"Yeah, damn right I am. Look, instead of hassling us, shouldn't one of you go check that Kace is okay?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe you should?" Suggested Michael.

"Yeah, cos that'll go down well," Ryan exclaimed sarcastically. "One of you, please tell her I'm sorry." Ryan got up and walked out. Two of the girls were heading to the toilets.

"I heard it was her birthday too!" One of the girls was saying.

"Logan is such a prick. Kacey's always been nice to me, how could he do that to her?!" The other one replied. Ryan's eyes widened upon hearing that today was in fact Kacey's birthday, making him feel twice as worse about the whole situation.

* * *

Becky POV

I made Maddie come back to our room with me. Truth is, we had a little something planned for Kacey's birthday. It was just meant to be the five of us. But now, Kace needs all the cheering up she can get so it was time to enlarge it a little bit!

"Alright Madds, while Em and Chlo are comforting Kace, it's our job to make sure Kace gets to enjoy her birthday."

"Sure. But didn't she just say to forget it?"

"Oh she was bluffing! She's turned sixteen, this is totally not a way that any girl should remember their sweet sixteen." Becky pointed out.

"You're right Bex, let's get cracking!" Maddie exclaimed excitedly, then there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Becky called.

"Hiya girls...okay, so I'm guessing Kacey isn't in here?" Michael asked, he was accompanied by Coach Matthews.

"No, she's in her room with Emma and Chloé. Why? You want us back in class?" Becky questioned.

"Not Kacey if she's still upset. What are you guys doing by the way?" Coach Matthews asked, looking at the decorations that were sprawled on the bed.

"It's stuff for Kacey's surprise party. You know, it would sure cheer Kace up if we threw her a surprise party...and you and everyone else helped to organise it." Maddie suggested, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh you are a good one Madeline," Michael smirked. "Okay, well Coach and I will go collect the others. But to make sure this works, Emma and Chloé need to make sure Kacey doesn't leave her room." Michael explained.

"On it. We'll text them. Oh and guys, just invite the girls. We've had enough of boys for today!" Becky laughed.

"Oh, hey you two." Emma smiled, opening the door for Coach Matthews and Michael.

"Hey, just coming to check on Kace." Michael smiled.

"Right here," Kacey smiled, waving at the two of them.

"You okay?" Coach Matthews asked.

"Never better." Kacey smiled, although she was being sarcastic.

"Emma and Chloé, can I talk to you two outside quickly?" Coach Matthews requested.

"Sure." Emma and Chloé left the room with Charlie.

"Um...Ryan wanted me to tell you that he's sorry." Michael said.

"He couldn't tell me that himself?" Kacey laughed harshly.

"I think he's just embarrassed by the whole situation. He even punched Logan in the nose." Added Michael.

"He what?" Kacey found herself giggling.

"Yeah. And I bet you any money that he did it for you." Michael smirked.

Kacey felt herself smile. Just then, Emma and Chloé walked back in.

"Don't have too much fun now girls." Coach Matthews smiled before closing the door behind himself and Michael.

"What's going on?" Kacey asked.

"Nothing. Coach said that you don't have to attend any sessions today if you're not up for it." Emma answered.

"Well that's stupid. I'm not gonna waste a days worth of training." Kacey said, annoyed.

She got up and started taking out some training wear. Emma and Chloé pulled her away from the wardrobe.

"No, no. Come on Kace, it's just one day. Don't you want to chill out?" Emma smiled.

"You guys do realise that if we flunk today, tomorrow is our last full day at the camp, right?" Kacey arched her eyebrow.

"Yes. So we'll work extra hard tomorrow. Trust me, it'll all be worth it." Chloé smirked.

Emma POV

Okay. So when Coach pulled Chlo and I outside, it was to tell us about Kacey's surprise party. Becky had already text me but Coach Matthews gave us more details and instructions as to what we should do. We had to make sure that we kept Kacey in our room and keep her distracted.

"Maybe we could do make overs?" Emma suggested.

"Um, no way. I hate stuff like that." Kacey replied.

"Can we just play around with your hair then?" Chloé tried.

"What do you mean by _'play around'_?" Kacey inquired.

"Just sit tight, and don't worry." Emma reassured, pushing Kacey down into the seat.

Becky POV

The main hall had transformed into a really cool party place. There was disco lights hanging from the ceiling, balloons blown up that were scattered on the floor and hanging around the room, there were tables that were covered in party food and drinks and a banner saying, _"Happy birthday!"_. It all looked really cool. With all the girls and the coaches helping, it all got done really quickly. Madds and I headed back to our room to get ready. I wore my black leather leggings and a white top, and it had sequins on the top half. Maddie wore a tartan pencil skirt and a black crop top that was quite fitted which made me realise that Maddie actually had a great figure!

* * *

"Ta dah! So...what do you think?" Emma held the mirror in front of Kacey's face.

Kacey did indeed like it. It was neatly parted in the middle and straightened. "Wow, I actually really like it!"

"Glad you do." Emma smiled.

"Okay, so Kace, there's one more present I didn't give you," Chloé got up and handed Kacey the wrapped present. "Open it."

Kacey tore the wrapping paper open and it revealed a pair of high waisted black leather shorts and a red checked shirt. "Aww, Chlo, they're both so lovely! Thank you!" Kacey hugged Chloé. "You didn't spend loads on these did ya?" Kacey raised her eyebrow.

"None of your business! Just go try them on." Chloé smiled. Kacey took the clothes to the bathroom.

"Perfect. Here, quickly go back to your room and change into something." Chloé quickly and quietly left the room. Emma quickly got changed into her favourite pair of leather dungarees, the same material as Kacey's shorts, and wore a long sleeved white top underneath.

Kacey came out of the bathroom, "Does it look okay?"

"You look stunning babe." Emma smiled.

"Consider this girly for me. Wait, why are you all dressed up?"

"Dunno, I just wanted to look nice when we went for a walk." Emma replied.

"We're going for a walk now?" Kacey arched her eyebrow.

"Uh huh, so put some shoes on and I'll cut those tags."

"Where did Chlo go?" Kacey asked as the pair exited their room.

"Here I am." Chloé smiled, walking up to the two of them. Wearing a pair of black ripped jeans, and a lilac vest top tucked messily in at the front.

"Woah, you guys, why are you changing into going out clothes?" Kacey asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." Chloé smiled innocently, linking her arm into Kacey's.

"And, why did Bex and Madds never come back?"

"You'll see." Emma said this time.

"Why are you's acting so weird?!" Kacey demanded. Emma was about to say something but Kacey cut her off, "And don't you dare say _'You'll see'_!"

Kacey POV

Emma and Chloé were practically dragging me along the corridors. Also, Em kept checking her phone and it seemed as if they both started to purposely slow down. Finally, we got downstairs, but instead of walking out of the entrance they started to head to the main hall. A confused expression appeared on my face but I followed them anyway. We walked in and the whole room was dark when suddenly...

"Surprise!" Everyone exclaimed, coming out of their hiding places and the lights turned on, revealing all the decorations.

Kacey didn't know what to do or how to react so she just started laughing. "Is this seriously all for me?!"

"Well it's your birthday." Angela winked.

Becky and Maddie emerged from the crowd, "So that's where you two went!" Kacey giggled.

"Yep, we thought it would cheer you up." Maddie smiled.

"Well it definitely is." Kacey smiled, she then turned to face Emma and Chloé, "You guys were in on this too, weren't you?"

"Uh huh. You're welcome." Emma smirked. The five girls all hugged.

"Right, let's get this party started!" Kacey exclaimed excitedly.

Maddie POV

The party was so awesome! The dj, Aka Michael, was playing some cool tunes. The food was so tasty, and Kacey seemed to be enjoying herself. Eleanor and Elizabeth were here too but Kacey just avoided them, being the bigger person she is and all!

"Thanks for being there for me today guys." Kacey smiled at her friends.

"It's alright." Emma smiled.

"Ooh, this is my tune! Come and dance with me!" Maddie pulled Kacey and Chloé onto the dance floor with her.

"Listen Em, I'm sorry for not listening to you." Apologised Becky.

"Hey, it's alright, don't feel guilty because it's not your fault." Emma said firmly, slinging her arm around Becky's shoulders.

Kacey POV

As much as I hate surprises, and as much as I didn't want to admit it, I was actually really enjoying myself. I can't believe I didn't catch on though! When I think back to how the girls were acting, it couldn't have been more obvious! This was starting to turn from being the worst birthday ever to the best birthday ever! Although, being constantly surrounded by my friends and the coaches, and having people say happy birthday and give me presents, couldn't distract me from one thing. Ryan.

* * *

**Authors note: It was a long chapter, sorry if you guys like shorter ones ;) Please review and let me know your thoughts and views :) **

_**Next time: It's everyone's last full day at the camp before it's time to go home, and there's one more gift for Kacey... **_


End file.
